Destiny Island Academy
by Lulu56048
Summary: A 15 year old teenager named Kylie got a scholarship to attend Destiny Island Academy. There she meet's new people and people that connects her to her past. Many events occur such as the long awaited Keyblade War, rekindled and new romances, and just a typical day at high school. CONTAINS OC's.
1. Summary and OC Application

Chapter 1: Author's Note/Summary/ OC Application  
**Hi I'm Lulu56048. I'm makin' a second Kingdom Hearts Fanfic which is called Destiny Islands Academy. I really need your help. I want you all to enter an OC to be in my story and I'll try to pick all your OC's. I'll PM you if your OC is chosen.  
**  
**Just review me what you think of this quick summary**.  
A girl named Kylie(MyOC), who lives at Beverly Hill's recieves a scholarship to attend Destiny Islands Academy. She meet's new people at her new school and begins a journey to find her lost memories.

**And here's the OC Application,  
Name:  
Gender:  
Status/Clique**: ( For example Nerd, Athlethe, Goth, etc.)  
**Personality:  
Physical Features:** ( Such as hair color, skin tone, eye color, etc.)  
**Hobbies:  
What will happen to him/her at the academy:** ( For example, join the school play, be known as something, get good grade, have a good reputation, etc.)  
**Home World:**  
**Love Interest**: ( Who's your character's crush or who he/she's dating)  
**Friends: **

**Weapon:  
Quick Bio:  
**  
**Hope that helped and just PM me your application. Thanks for helping :)**

Character's I have are,

Kylie(MyOC)  
Sora  
Riku  
Kairi  
Namine  
Roxas  
Ventus  
Aqua  
Terra


	2. Chosen OC's!

Chapter 2: Author's Note/ Character's/Location

**Author's Note: Thank you for some people who submitted. Please pretty please submit an OC! I just need one more boy. If you already submitted an OC, spread the word about this story.**

**Character's that are chosen:**

Remi Taylor:(owned by LexxieLuvsU) She's the Friendly Popular Girl. Sheis a fun happy-go-lucky, silly girl who doesn't care about what others think of 's very friendly and isn't quick to judge others. Remi is loud and out spoken, not caring if she gets into trouble. She likes to do childish things and is very protective of her friends. She will always stand up for others. She has medium length white-blonde hair in layers, midnight blue eyes, creamy white skin tone. She'll help Kylie around school on her first day and introduce her to her friends. She is currently dating Sora until, Sora's childhood friend Kairi comes back, Remi will do everything to have Sora for her own.

Reinforce: (owned by Silverdragon98) She's the tough chick. She prefers to be called Rein for short. Rein is a very impulsive, optimistic, hyper and short tempered sixteen year old who has a love for trouble and hate for to her parents never being there as a kid, she is a major delinquent, only going to school when she's really that bored. Due to her extremely 'off-the-wall' personality, not many people can handle Rein, therefore she doesn't have many friends. Because of this, she is extremely protective of her friends. Rein as well is the type of girl to hate being ordered around due to her past of never having to be under the watch of anyone making her hate cops and teachers alike. Rein has long black hair that goes down to her midback and tied in a red bow at the end. She has bangs going across her forehead and ending at her eyes with strands of hair going down to her chest not put back with the rest of her hair. She has blood red eyes, creamy colored skin and a slender body with slightly skinny she begins dating Axel, she begins to change. She is sent to Destiny Island Academy because of her bad behavior.

Hikari: (owned by WingBladeWeaver1357) She's the determined yet athletic girl. She's Sora's sister and the half sister of Vanitas. She is clumsy, childish, cheerful, too trusting, wise, curious, calm (sometimes), dense, kindhearted, caring, tomboy-ish, sometimes courageous, determined, and forgiving. She has brown hair, blue eyes, average height, average weight, pale-tan skin. She has a hard time showing her childhood friend Ventus that she really has a crush on him. She transfers to Destiny Island Academy because of her scholarship.

Iris Rose Leonhart: (owned by The Silver Magician of Chaos) She's the Preppy girl. She's an angelic person but acts like the devi, but can be a tonboy. Her weapon is a bow and arrows. She has long wavy dark brown hair, pale skin, and sapphire eyes. She loves archery, art, ballet, singing, acting, writing, and gymnastics. She wants to join the school play so she can shine like a star. She cross paths with Vanitas and teaches him that he is more than a shadow. She is best friends with Aqua.

Yosuke Narajima: (owned by Atomic Slayer Ver. 2.0 Omega) He's the rebel playboy. Yosuke is by nature a rebellious individual who does whatever he wants. He has a major problem with authority and is a skilled manipulator and trickster which makes him a hard person to understand most of the time. He normally has a expressionless look on his face that gives him a cool, laid back air about him but underneath that is a hot-headed, crude, and lecherous personality. He always seeks entertainment to keep his perpetual boredom at bay. He will keep his grades high enough only so he wont get kicked out and will have a overall positive reputation amongst the female population and a almost negative reputation amongst the teachers and staff. He has Long black hair with bangs framing the face, blue eyes, fair skin, lean and toned muscles. He likes Pranking, Flirting, Free running/Parkour, leading mobs, annoying the teachers. He weilds a large scythe called Soul Weaver. His good grade on his entrance exam results him to be transfered to Destiny Island Academy.

Dawn Snow: (owned by XIIIXV) She's the musical goth. She's very quiet and shy, and most the time she'll just be seen sitting around listening to her iPod, but whenever she's around her friends she can be very nice, and she's protective. Though, she does seem to be a little demanding at times and might tend to be a little rude whenever she's in a stressful situation. She has auburn hair that reaches her shoulders and very dark brown eyes, so everybody thinks they're actually black. She has milky pale skin with a few traces a freckles left from when she was younger. She ends up joining the school play and starts gradually opening up to other people besides the few friends she has. She attends Destiny Island Academy.

Leif Barrot: (owned by Phlanx) He's the lonely nerd. Leif is one of those people that you tend to not notice, always sitting by himself reading. Although he doesn't interact to people that much. He's kind, funny, and a tad random sometimes. He has very few friends and has a long time crush on his neighbor at Twilight Town, Namine. He can weild a Sitar (Guitar). He get's a scholarship so, he attends Destiny Island Academy.

**Character's:**

Kylie: She's the music geek. She's one of the chosen weilder of the keyblade. When she was young, she lost her memories because of an accident and now she want's to find some has long black hair, blue eyes, and apricot skin. She always song writes, has a good singing voice, and she plays every musical instrument. She is kind, determined, and very charismatic. Also, she even get's a scholarship in attending Destiny Islands Academy and doesn't know who she'll be friends with.

Sora: He's the popular boy. He is one of the chosen weilders of the keyblade. He's Vanitas' half brother. He's brave , heroic, and stay's loyal to his friends. He has everything, the look's, the grade's, and dating the most popular girl in school. When he attends Destiny Island Academy his whole life changes and reunites with his childhood friend, Kairi comes back his whole life changes.

Riku: He's the cool yet mysterious boy. He is also one of the chosen weilder of the keyblade. He is a calm, cool, collected teen who is not afraid to go far beyond his limits. He has a dark past which is waiting to be revealed. He's also going to attend Destiny Island's Academy with Sora.

Kairi: She's the sweetheart. She is also the chosen weilder of the keyblade. She's kind, cheerful, her heart is filled with light, caring, kindhearted and not afraid to speak her mind, determined, and courageous. She moved to Radiant Garden then comes back to attend Destiny Island Academy and she reunites with her childhood friends.

Roxas: He's the punk skateboard 's best friends with Axel and Xion. He's also the chosen weilder of the keyblade. He is jealous of his twin brother. He is short-tempered, aggressive, stands his ground, arrogant, confident, and cocky. He deeply cares for his friends and very athletic. His parents forced him to attend Destiny Islands Academy and his attitude changes when he meet's a special girl in his life.

Namine: She's the quiet artistic girl. She is very talented in drawing, and she's kind of a loner and that changes when she befriends Kairi . She attends Destiny Island Academy for a better education and people at her old school bullies her.

Axel: He's the rebel. He is best friends with Axel and Xion. He weilds always pull on pranks, he's very good liar, he makes a point of keeping himself difficult to read, he's very manipulative, and he cares about his friends. His bad behavior results him to move into Destiny Island Academy.

Xion: She's the tonboy She's the best friend of Axel and Roxas. She's one of the chosen weilder of the keyblade. She's tough, manipulative, lazy, sarcastic, she loves skateboarding, and has a hard time adjusting her good side and bad side. She attends Destiny Islands Academy with her best friends.

Terra: He's athlethe. He's friend's with Ventus. He's one of the chosen weilder of the keyblade. He's athletic, nice, funny, and loyal to his friend. He's the quarterback of the foothball team. He get's a sport scholarship and attends Destiny Island Academy.

Aqua: She's the beautiful nerd. She is friends with Iris, her best friend. She's one of the chosen weilder of the keyblade. She's super smart, she's clever, an over-achiever, and she is really a good swimmer and surfing. She's looking for romance and eventually finds one She gets to attend Destiny Island Academy because she get's a scholarship.

Ventus: He's the friendliest and poised guy . He's the chosen weilder of the 's friends with 's the twin of Roxas. Every girl in school likes him but he has a long time crush with his childhood friend Hikari and he doesn't know how to show it . And he transfers to Destiny Island Academy because of a scholarship.

Vanitas: He's also a punk rebel. He's a chosen weilder of the keyblade. He is the half brother of Sora so he's used of being his shadow. He's kind if an outsider and he is invisible. Until he meet's Ventus and Terra, they become friends. When he transfers to Destiny Island Academy, he meet's a girl that will make him more than a shadow.

**Teacher's**

Ansem the Wise: Headmaster/Principal of Destiny Island Academy

Master Xehanort: He's the vice principal that is plotting something bad against Ansem the Wise and also the teacher of defense against dark arts

Master Eraqus: He's the teacher of training the students in weapons like keyblades, bow and arrows, etc.

Master Yen Sid:  He's the teacher in magic and spells

Xigbar: He's the teacher of history of the past, present, and future. He hates his position so he teams up with Xehanort to take down Ansem the Wise.

Saix: He teaches astronomy

Marluxia: He teaches herbology and plants

Vexen: He teaches Science and technology

Larxene: teaches culinary and cooking

Luxord: teaches Math

Demyx:  teaches music and performing arts

Zexion: teaches english and litreature and owns the library

Lexaeus: teaches p.e. and sports

Xaldin:teaches transfiguration and watches students if they are in detention.

Vera: she teaches study hall and students say she is the coolest and funnest teacher she has brown hair, emerald eyes, pale skin, and she's in her middle 20's.

**0C I made**

Ulysses: The enemy. He is the son of Master Xehanort. He is just like his father in so many way. He is arrogant, demanding, spoiled, evil, sarcastic, and a total jerk. He'll do everything to ruin everyone. He know's about his fathers plot and he agree's to it. He has silver hair, yellow eyes, and tan skin.

Rebecca: The spoiled rich chick. Prefers to be called Becca. She's Ulysses' girlfriend. Her father is a millionaire and she doesn't know that her mother is her maid. She is mean, spoiled, arrogant, and she is a total b***h. She despises Remi because she's adored by other people, second she hates Rein because she's very rude and retarded, three she hates Kairi because she find's out she's an extrodinary thing about her, and four she hates Kylie because she is catching all the attention because she's new at the Academy.

Desiree: Kylie's BFF but she doesn't get to go to Destiny Island Academy because she couldn't make it as a scholar to enter the school. So she supports Kylie to go to the Academy.

**Location**

Destiny Island Academy: One of the world famous and finest boarding school's. Only rich students or scholars can join the Academy.

Destiny Island Cafe: Students hangout and mostly students eat their for lunch.

Destiny Island: There is a secret island that only Sora, Riku, and Kairi knows.

**Uniform**

Boy's: Wears a white top, with a sky blue/dark blue patterned tie, black pants, and any shoes or accessories.

Girl's: Wears a white top, with a sky blue/ dark blue patterned tie, a matching skirt, (optional) knee high navy socks, and any shoes or accessories.

* students get a blue and white sweat jacket and the white letters DIA is sewed on it.

**Buildings**_ *there are four types of buildings in the academy._

North Wing: The Entrance, School Area, and Gym.

West Wing: Team Darkness area. Students Dorms. Hangout Lounge for Team darkness.

East Wing: Team Light area. Students Dorms. Hangout Lounge fot Team light.

South Wing: Teachers Area. Forbidden Area(for some reason)

***The next chapter will be the Prolouge. It's about before Kylie lost her memories.**

***R&R please...**

*** Any questions? Just PM me.**


	3. Prologue

Chapter 3: Prolouge

**Author's Note: I found a last OC! And here's the character profile!  
**Dai Musou:He's the dedicated peacemaker. He has group of mediators that act as peacekeepers at Destiny island academy thats simply named "The Destiny Guard". This clique openly opposes the rebel clique created by Yosuke Narajima. Dai is a kind, open-minded young man who is highly intelligent and a natural born leader. He spends a good majority of his time studying and keeping the peace at destiny island academy. At the same time being a model student, hes also known to be incredibly violent towards those with a blatant disregard for the rules. He sometimes resorts to violence if irritated enough and can be quite unforgiving and sadistic which leads some people to believe he has two seperate personalities; The good-natured model student and the ruthless peacekeeper. Dai short black hair with bangs slightly concealing his left eye. He has slightly tanned skin and slim figure but is fairly muscular and has blue eyes and stylishly framed glasses. He joins the academy to get good grades and keep his former friend yosuke in check. He has a crush on Xion when he first met her. He joins the academy to get good grades and keep his former friend yosuke in check. He desires only for peace and stability within the academy and will stomp out the flames of rebellion.

**Now back to the story.**

It's ten years before, everything began. Most of you wonder, what memories did Kylie lost, it begins at Destiny Lands (main lands) and the Islands.

Kylie went to her grandmother's place at Destiny Islands for the whole summer.

Destiny Airlines (airport)

" Gramma!" A six year old Kylie exclaimed and runs to her grandmothers arms.

" Oh my little Kylie! Are you ready to go to my mansion?" Kylie's grandmother asked and Kylie nodded excitley. " Edeline please carry Kylie's bag to the car." Kylie's grandmother ordered to her maid and Edeline did as she said.

They went inside the car and drove to Kylie's grandmother's mansion. " Gramma?" Kylie started. " Yes sweety?" Kylie's grandmother asked as she reads a business magazine.

" Can I go explore around?" Kylie asked. Kylie's grandmother closes her magazine and said, "Sorry sweety, you need to stay at home."

" Pleeeeease?" Kylie begged. Kylie's grandmother has no choice but to say " Fine, if it makes you happy."

" Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Kylie exclaimed.

They stopped at the plaza and dropped off Kylie.

" Be back here at 7:30! And before you go, I got this moogle for you, her name is Mog. She'll accompany you around." Kylie's grandmother explained and the moogle wearing a pink tutu and pink tiny wings races to Kylie.

" Hiya kupo!" Mog greeted. Kylie glimmers with happiness on the present her grandmother gave her. " See you later gramma!" Kylie exclaimed. Her grandmother waved and her car leaves.

" Do you have any idea where to explore?" Kylie asked her moogle.  
" Yes! Their is an island and if you wanna come, follow me kupo." Mog suggested and Kylie agrees to Mel and Kylie follow's her moogle.

A young Sora, Riku, and Kairi are joyfully playing around at the island. They usually go their like a playground or a hangout. Only the three know's about this island.

" Tag your it!" Kairi declared as she tagged Sora.

" What? Now that stinks." Sora moaned and turned around. " Then I'll just tag you!" Sora exclaimed and he turned around and chases Kairi.

" I'm gonna sit down for a while." Riku notified and sat down on the sandy floor. He look's at the oceans and he notices a boat coming towards them. Riku got up and ran to Sora and Kairi.

" Sora! Look! Over their!" Riku pointed at the boat.

" I thought we are the only one who know's about this place." Kairi added.

" Maybe we can add another person in our group!" Sora suggested. Kairi and Riku agree's with Sora's idea.

" Yeah, your right! Let's just think of the bright side of things." Riku agreed.

The boat approaches upon the island. Kylie and Mog comes out of the boat and they see three children looking at Kylie.

" Hi! My name is Kylie!" Kylie started.

" Hi Kylie! I'm Kairi!"

" And I'm Sora!"

" I'm Riku."

The four quickly bonded and they became best friends.

Summer almost comes to an end which means Kairi has to leave because she need's to go back to Radiant Garden and Kylie has to leave because she need's to go back to school.

Sora and Riku knew that they had to leave so the two has a talk.

" Are you going to miss them?" Sora asked Riku.

" I guess I'll miss them." Riku answered.

" Me too." Sora added.

" But, I'll mostly miss Kylie." Riku admitted.

" Why? Oh maybe you have a crush on her!" Sora said. " I'm going to tell her!" Sora teased.

" No! Don't tell her! Or I'll tell you like Kairi." Riku said.

" Okay fine, I won't tell." Sora stated.

Later during sunset, Riku sit's alone at the paopu tree and Kylie approaches to him.

" Hey!" Kylie greeted and sat right next to him. Riku didn't replied.

" I'm going to miss this place. And you and Sora." Kylie started and stares beyone the ocean.

" Me too, I'll also miss you." Riku added.

" Your going to miss me?" Kylie blushes.

" Oh! I mean you AND Kairi!" Riku panicked.

" Since we are friends and all, I want you to have this." Kylie insisted. She takes out a star shaped object that has five blueish yellow seashells attached to it with a brown string, a star symbol in the middle, and at the tip it has a drawing of Kylie's face. And gives it to Riku.

" It's my good luck charm!" Kylie said. Riku then says, " No, it's your and I-"

" It's for you, while I'm gone. Just pretend I'm that charm, even though I'm away, that charm means I'm right besides you." Kylie requested

" I promise." Riku proclaimed.

The Next Day,

Kylie and Kairi just left the island. Kairi went on her private jet and Kylie is going on her private plane.

Riku woke up late because of his alarm clock and he rushes off to the airport to say goodbye to Kylie and Kairi.

Once he arrived to the airport, he see's Sora.

" Where's Kylie and Kairi?" Riku asked as he takes a breath.

" Well we were waiting for you but they needed to leave and just when you came they are leaving right now." Sora answered. Riku then runs outside and Sora followed.

Once they were outside they see the two jets flying to the sky. Sora and Riku yelled out Kylie's name but she couldn't hear them. And suddenly the jet exploded.

" Kylie!" Riku yells out.

**You guy's are like OMG she died! Well this is what really happened.**

Kylie sits in her seat looking bored so she looked at the window. She then see's Sora and Riku.

" Mr. Helicopter driver! Can you please go down because I want to talk to my friend?" Kylie asked.

" Their is a bomb in the helicopter!" the driver alerted.

" A bomb!" Kylie shouted.

" Here." The driver insisted. He gave Kylie a parachute. " Just jump down and launch the parachute."

" How 'bout you?" Kylie asked.

" I'll just die here. My boss ordered me to kill you because your the heir of the Benitez Legacy. But I can't kill a child." The driver explained. " Just go!" He shouted.

Kylie ran at the exit and jumped down the jet. Then the jet explodes.

Kylie landed on a road to somewhere. She wanders around and she see's a car and it hit her and she hit her head on a rock. A man and a woman came out of the car and see's Kylie.

" Oh my! David, I told you to look where your driving! And now look you hit a girl." The woman said.

" Look, Diana she's still breathing. Come on let's bring her to the hospital." The man insisted. He carried Kylie to his car and the wife followed and they drove all the way to the hospital.

The couple is waiting for the doctor to tell them what happened to the girl and a few minutes later the doctor came to the couple.

" What happened doc?" Diana asked.

" She's okay." The doctor answered. " Are you her parents?" The doctor asked.

" Um, no, we found her wandering at the streets." David stated.

" Do you want to adopt her?" The doctor asked.

" Oh yeah we will!" Diana exclaimed. " What? but what if-" David started and Diana pulled him.

" It's my dream to have a family. Remember, I can't get pregnant, so we can take care of the girl and treat her as our own." Diana explained.

" In that case, okay." David said. And Diana cheered. The two told the doctor they will adopt the girl and the doctor will call the adoption agency.

The couple came inside the hospital room and see the girl awake.

" Sweety, whats your name?" David asked.

" I don't know." Kylie answered.

" I think she a amesia(**IDK how to spell it)" **Diana whispered. " Look. her necklace says Kylie. I guess that's her name." Diana said.

**Well yeah, Diana and David accepted Kylie as their own. **

**R&R please.**


	4. 10 years later

**Chapter 4: Ten years later.  
Kylie's P.O.V. (now 16 years old)**  
*beep, beep, beep* as the alarm clock rang. I lazily rise up and pressed the button to turn off the alarm clock. I begin to yawn and stare at the clock which the time is 6:55 a.m. I get up out of my bed and usually my maid cleans it. I get my notebook from my drawer. That notebook is my songwriting book, diary, and I write what happens in my dreams. I wrote down that I was at this island, playing around with these kids, I couldn't see their faces because they are in a blur. My parents told me I was wondering around the streets and they were driving and they didn't see me and their car hit me and I hit my head in a rock. I'm kinda curious about my past since I lost my memories. Since my parents won the lottery for one billon dollars when I was ten years old, they got money to establish a wine company and they are always busy.

Oh! I gotta change for school! I go to my clothing closet, I walk inside. I have like a bunch of clothes so I look for a top. I took out a dark indigo tank top. Then, I looked for a cute skirt. I took out a orange/blue geometric skirt. Next, I took a tan western belt and an orange blazer. After, I ran to the bathroom and changed. When I was done changing, I started to do a side fishtail braid and tie it with a floral elastic band in my long black hair. Afterwards, I take out my jewelry box; I take out black studded rose earrings, my 'Kylie' necklace, and my variety tribal bracelets. Next, I go to my shoe closet and take out a blue/orange heel and wore it.

I walked downstairs and I see my parents eating so I go join them.  
" Good morning!" I say cheerfully and sat down to see that we are having French toast sticks. So I take some French toast sticks on my plate and a bottle of syrup to pour on.  
"So sweetheart, when will that scholarship of your will come?" Mom asked to start up a conversation.  
" It was supposed to be here last week because of a delay mailing it and today is the day." I answered and began to bite my food. Rafael, my butler/driver comes in the room.  
" Madame Kylie, are you ready to go to school?" Rafael asked with a British accent.  
I get out of my chair take a sip of my orange juice and replied, "Yeah wouldn't miss this day." I get my backpack and said "Bye!" And ran to the limo. But walked slowly because of my high heels.

When I went inside the limo, I sat in my seat, and put on my seatbelt. Rafael comes inside the limo and begins the engine and we exit the driveway.  
"Are we going to carpool with your friend, Madame?" Rafael asked as he focuses on the road.  
" Um, yeah. You don't need to call me Madame. That's too ancient." I insisted. Seriously, it is ancient.  
" It would be impolite of me, so I'll stay with Madame, Madame." Rafael replied.  
We arrived to my best friend since first grade, Desiree's driveway. I see her running towards my limo with a donut on her mouth and she opens the limo door.  
" Hi'ya!" Desiree greeted with her mouth full.  
" No eating in the car." Rafael noted. So Desiree ate the donut with her mouth full. Rafael then begins driving his way to our school.  
" I like your outfit!" I complimented. She is wearing a yellow blazer, a pink tube top, a white belt, a floral skirt, yellow wedges, and some cute jewelry.  
" Thanks, I bought it yesterday." Desiree says as she wipes her mouth. " So~, are you excited 'cause I am!" She exclaims.  
" A little. I'm afraid if I don't get the scholarship." I say nervously.  
"It's going to be alright. Just have confidence in yourself!" Desiree smiles like nothing bad will happen.  
" Ladies, we arrived to the place where my whole social life was ruined." Rafael moaned.  
" Social life? I did not know you had a life in the society." Desiree chuckles.  
" Shut up and scram!" Rafael shouted and Desiree and I got out of the limo.  
" Thank you!" I added and the limo rushed away.

We both enter our high school called Beverly Hills High. Everyone suppose to wear rich and classy outfits because our school is 'high class'.  
We go in out lockers and she is at the left side and I'm at the right side of the hallway.  
I take my binder, my hello kitty writing supply case, and put my backpack in my locker.  
I then turn around and I see Desiree and Randy talking. Randy is the guy who always messes with her and everyone say that he has a crush on her, but he denies it. When he left Desiree that is the time I go to her.  
" What did that nutshell said?" I asked.  
" He said that he looked through the scholarship files and he said one of us is not going. And I know he's lying." Desiree explained.  
" Don't trust him, he always plays around." I said. "Come on, let's go to homeroom."  
The both us went inside the classroom.

When the bell ring, Ms. Williams does role call and after, she says some announcements. Next, it's time! She passed out everyone's and the last envelope is my envelope and she placed it in my desk. The bell rings and that means it's time to open it. I see Desiree and I come to her.  
" Ready?" I asked her. She nodded and said "Yeah!" We both opened the envelope and opened the letter.  
'Dear Kylie Perez, blah blah blah, blah blah blah, you've been accepted to attend Destiny Island Academy! All information is in the next page! -Ansem the Wise!'  
"Yay! I passed! I get to go!" I exclaimed and started jumping and I almost tripped because of these shoes. Then I look at Desiree looking like she didn't got in.  
" I didn't got in." Desiree murmurs and started crying and I gave her a hug.  
" If you're not going, I'm not going." I insisted.  
"No." She started and dried her eyes. "Please go, you deserve to go. Just go for me." She said.  
" Ok." I said and comforted her.  
**End of P.O.V.  
**  
This is what happened to Sora and Riku.  
Destiny Island Academy  
10 years has passed since Kylie 'died' and when Kairi left Sora and Riku. Since they left, they never went to the island ever since.

**Riku's P.O.V.  
**School is over for the day and know I'm at the elevator waiting for the door to open.  
A few seconds later the door is opened to my dorm so I go inside and see Sora on the phone.  
" Yeah, see you tommorow babe." Sora flirted and closed the conversation.  
" I was talking to Remi." Sora added.  
" Yeah, whatever." I said and put my backpack on my bed.  
" Do you remember those girls we used to play with when we were kids?" Sora asked to refresh my memory.  
" Of course I do. Why you brought them up?" I ask.  
" I don't know, it just popped into my head." Sora says as he sits down on his comfy chair and puts his arm around his head. " I wonder what happened to Kairi. When Kylie died, you wouldn't stop crying." Sora chuckled and I threw a pillow at Sora's face and he began laughing on the floor.  
" Shut up, you cried too." I added and Sora got up.  
" Okay fine, I did too. Ever since they left, everything changed. You and I moved on and stuff happened." Sora said.  
" Like~, you are dating Remi and us being more mature and popular." I said to him.  
" Yeah, by now, I would be dating Kairi instead of Remi." Sora moaned.  
" So you regret to like Remi." I asked 'cause it look's like he regrets dating her.  
" No, I moved on. So my heart belongs to Remi and she is now the only one for me." Sora said proudly. I then took out Kylie's lucky charm in my drawer.  
" This is Kylie's lucky charm. She gave it to me before she left. I promised her I'll take care of it until she returns. Since she died, I'm protecting it for her until the end of time and when I get to see her." I explained.  
" Wow dude, you can get kinda cheesy." Sora chuckles.  
" Hmm... I'm going to somewhere for a while, I'll just sign out at the front lobby and maybe at dawn I'll come back here." I noted. I then ran to the elevator.  
" Where your going?" Sora asked.  
" Somewhere." I replied and went inside the elevator.

Actually I'm going to the islands. Why? Because I feel like going their since all these ten years that I hadn't went to the islands. Now, I'm controlling the boat to go their. Once I arrived, I took a stroll. Everything looked the same as before. After, I go inside the secret cave inside of the river.  
I went inside and looked at the drawings that Sora, Kairi, Kylie, and I had drawn. I see that young Sora and Kairi are drawing self portaits of each other and also Kylie and mines. I stare at it and take off the dust to clear the drawing. I then took a rock on the floor and started carving a paopu fruit next to Kylie's face and my hand which means I am sharing the paopu fruit with her.  
I really miss the old times. And I hope I can move on.  
**End of P.O.V.**

**The Next Day, At the airport.**  
Kylie and her parents are waiting for an hour for the flight.  
"Scholars of DIA (a.k.a. Destiny Island Academy) your plane is ready." The woman says in the intercom.  
" See you soon sweetheart." Diana says and gives a kiss in the forehead to Kylie.  
" We hope to see you soon." David added.  
"Me too." Kylie smiled and she then pulls her suitcase. "WAIT!" Desiree shouted and ran to Kylie and gave her a BFF hug. The two best friends begin to cry.  
" No, not goodbye." Kylie says as she dries her tears. "One day, our friendship will bring us back together. I promise I'll come back."  
" Promise?" Desiree questioned and Kylie nodded and the two did a pinky swear.  
Kylie smiles at the three and begins to walk away. Once she was at the hallway, she waved at them and they waved back. She then walks inside the plane.  
' Destiny Island Academy, here I come' Kylie thought in her head.

**Author's Note:  
1) The next chapter, all your OC's will be introduced  
2) To see their outfits, go to my fanfic homepage and copy n' paste the link  
3) R&R**


	5. Welcome to Destiny Island Academy

Chapter 5: Welcome to Destiny Island Academy  
Author's Note: Thanks for the good reviews. This is the chapter where all your OC's are introduced  
OC's:  
Remi Taylor:(owned by LexxieLuvsU)  
Reinforce: (owned by Silverdragon98)  
Hikari: (owned by WingBladeWeaver1357).  
Iris Rose Leonhart: (owned by The Silver Magician of Chaos)  
Yosuke Narajima:(owned by Atomic Slayer Ver. 2.0)  
Dawn Snow: (owned by XIIIXV)  
Leif Barrot: (owned by Phlanx)  
Dai Musou:(owned by BladeOfTheEclipse)

Now back to the story

~At the Plane~  
Kylie enters the plane and the flight attendant places her bags at the top.  
Kylie's P.O.V.  
Ugh... Where will I find a seat. Hey, how 'bout that guy with black hair and green eyes reading a book. I then walk up to him.  
" Is anyone sitting their?" I ask politely. The boy then stops reading.  
" Um...No." He answered.  
" May I sit their?" I ask very nicely.  
" Sorry, no. I'd rather sit alone." The boy said and continues reading his book.  
That was kinda rude. I'll just find a new seat. I walk to the middle row and I see a girl with auburn hair and black eyes using her ipod sitting alone.  
" Excuse me?" I begin. She looked at me and took off her headphones.  
" Yeah?" She responded.  
" May I please sit next to you because I have nowhere to sit?" I ask nicely. Oh she better say yes because I gotta hurry before the plane goes up.  
" Sure, no problem, just don't do anything disgusting." She says. FINALLY! Someone finally agree's! She taked off her bag from the seat and I sat on the seat.  
The plane then begins to fly up at the sky.  
" So~, what's your name?" I ask because I am really curious.  
" I'm Dawn Snow." She says.  
" Oh, I'm Kylie." I say proudly. " Where are you from?" I ask once again.  
" Twilight Town." She replied. Twilight Town, oh I've been their because of my parents business trips.  
" I'm from Beverly Hill's." I said.  
Well, we got to know each other and stuff. Then we had lunch, they were serving microwaved macronni cheese and fruits. When I tasted the macronni cheese it tasted like expired cheese so I spitted it out and also Dawn spitted it out. Man, it was awful. So I ended up eating the fruits.  
Afterwards, I went to sleep for 3 hours and Dawn is sleeping with music in her ears.

Still Kylie's P.O.V.  
(Kylie's Dream)  
I see myself on this cave, but a younger version of me. I see this boy but his face is still blurry. We are drawing at the wall and I couldn't see the drawings 'cuz they are blurry. The two of us are laughing and having fun. I wish his face clears up. Then I begin to fade from the dream.  
(End of dream)  
I begin to open my eyes, I stare at the window and see the clouds. Man I'm bored.  
I wonder who sit's behind me? Their is only one way to find out. I turn around and see two brunnettes. One was awake and the other was asleep.  
" Hi!" I begin cheerfully.  
" Hi.." The other responded.  
" I'm Kylie. I guess you two are scholars like me. What are your names." I introduced.  
" I'm Iris Rose Leonhart. And the one who's sleeping, she's Hikari." She introduced. Nice names. She then wakes up her friend next to her. " Hikari, wake up." She whispered.  
" Ven!" She yelled out and woke up.  
" Who's Ven?" I asked because I'm really curious.  
" She's her childhood friend. They were seperated because she moved to somewhere else. So she hadn't seen him ever since." Iris explained. Now that's sad, I really feel bad for her. I wish I get to see that boy in my dreams again.  
" Oh, I'm so sorry, Hikari." I say.  
" It's okay...What's your name again?" She asked.  
" I'm Kylie." I introduced.  
We got to know each other. Yay! I got three friends. I hope I get more.

Still Kylie's P.O.V.  
" I'm gonna use the restroom." I said. So I went to the restroom. I passed by the boy who didn't let me sit and he is sitting next to a blonde girl with a notepad, drawing. Oh he made it on my list!  
" Hey! You let that girl sit next to you instead of me!" I said furiously.  
" Leif? What's she talking about?" The girl asked.  
" Um, I didn't let you sit here because I saved this spot for my friend." He explained.  
Oops... I did not see that coming. I'll need to say sorry.  
" I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm Kylie." I said.  
" It's okay, I'm Leif." He introduced.  
" I'm Namine." She says.  
" I'll get going now, see you at school." I say and leave the two. Now I'm okay with him. I think I'll be good friends with the two.

I then passed by these guy's who are meditating for some reason. Should I go talk, nah.  
Then I bumped into this guy with black hair with blue eyes wearing glasses.  
" Oh I'm sorry." I say nervously and I begin to blush. OMG, he's cute and I'm so embarassed.  
" It's okay. Are you one of the scholars?" He asked and I simply nodded.  
" I'm Kylie." I introduced and I wait for him to shake my hand.  
" I'm Dai. I hope we'll see each other." He says and he shakes my hand.  
" I gotta go." I say and run off. That was embarassing.

Once I arrived, I bumped into a girl with black hair ties with a red rubber band and has red eyes.  
" Oh I'm sorry." I said. Man, I'm embarassed. What if she get's mad, I hate it when someone goes mean mode.  
" You didn't really hurt me so it's okay." She says politely. " Are you going to go?" She asks.  
" Oh! Yeah, gotta tinkle." I says and ran inside the restroom. Now that's embarassing.  
After, I went back to my seat and see that Dawn is awake, Iris and Hikari are asleep.  
" Where were you?" Dawn asked.  
" Restroom." I replied and sat down in my seat. I then close my eyes and went to sleep,  
(End of P.O.V.)

" Kylie, Kylie, wake up, it's time to go." Dawn said and tries to wake up Kylie. Once she opened her eyes and she see Dawn and Hikari and Iris are standing their waiting for me.  
" Ooops sorry." Kylie nervously says. She got up and took my bags.  
" Let's go!" Iris chriped and Hikari, Dawn, and Kylie follows Iris to go to the bus to bring them to Destiny Island Academy

~At Destiny Island Academy~  
The students and teacher get ready and waits for the newcomers. A blonde named Remi put's on her strawberry lip gloss on her mouth. Terra then approaches to Remi with a clipboard.  
" Um, Remi?" Terra began.  
" Hmm?" Remi responded as she put's on her lip gloss.  
" Master Xehanort put me in charge of attendance. Is Sora and Riku here?" Terra asked. Remi finishes putting on her lip gloss.  
" No, they are not here for the day." Remi replied. Terra then writes it down the clipboard.  
" 'kay thanks. I'm just curious, but why they are not here?" Terra asked once again.  
" I don't know, they said they went somewhere." Remi answered.  
" Okay, thanks." Terra said and left Remi. Aqua then run's to Remi but bumps into Terra. " Sorry." The two mumbled and left.  
" Aqua, that is not a way to get a man's heart." Remi commented.  
" I'm not getting his heart, we're just friends. That's all." Aqua said.  
" Okay, so what?" Remi asked.  
" The newcomers are here and Ansem the Wise need's you." Aqua explained and Remi follows Aqua outside.

Kylie, Iris, Dawn, and Hikari arrived to the school. They followed the rest of the students inside the quad outside. They then sit down next to each other.  
" I'm liking this place so far." Kylie expressed.  
" Me too." Iris added.  
" I don't know, in my old school, everyone is bullying me." Hikari admitted and crosses her arms.  
" Why?" Dawn asked.  
" I don't feel comfortable to tell." Hikari said. The three understands her so they don't bother to ask. They then see a man with long blonde hair wearing a labcoat goes up on the stage.  
" Everyone settle down please." He asked politely. Everyone listen and got quiet.  
" Thank you, Vexen." The man wearing a scarf says.  
" Is that Ansem the Wise, headmaster of the school?" Hikari whispers to Iris.  
" Yeah, that's him." Iris replied. Kylie then look's at the old guy wearing black staring at her.  
" Um... Dawn, that guy is freaking me out." Kylie whispers  
" Where?" Dawn asked.  
" Right their, next to the guy with pink hair and the other with the eyepatch." Kylie whispers. Dawn looked him.  
" Maybe he's looking at someone else." Dawn says.  
" I would like to welcome our new pupils at our school." Ansem began. He then says a speech about the school is established and some stuff about the place for 20 minutes, plus 10 minutes about the rules and regulations.  
Hikari begins to yawn from the long introduction and continues to listen. Dawn put's on her headphones and listened to music. Iris and Kylie still listened.  
" And I hope you have a wonderful year in Destiny Island Academy." Ansem finalizes and leaves the stage. Then a woman who has brown hair comes up the stage.  
" I'm Ms. Vera." She introduced. " These ten students volunteered to be welcome buddies. Welcome buddies are people who help you to be welcomed to the school and help you to the everyday basis of school. Remi, you may proceed." Ms. Vera says and a blondie comes up.  
" I'm Remi Taylor, your welcome buddy number one. If I call your name follow me." Remi exclaimed. " Iris Rose Leonhart, Hikari, Dawn Snow, Reinforce, and... Kylie." The five rises up and follows Remi.  
" So your name is Reinforce." Kylie said to the girl she saw at the plane while followng Remi and the others.  
" Yeah. Just call me Rein. And your Kylie." Rein said.  
They toured around the whole entire school. After they go to east wing to go to their dorms.

They lined up to go get their keys to their dorms.  
" I hope I get to dorm with you." Hikari says to Iris as they line up. Dawn listens to her music, Rein is talking on the phone, Remi texts Sora, and Kylie look's for gum in her purse.  
" Oh yes! Doublemint gum!" Kylie exclaims and takes the pack out of her bag.  
" Want one?" Kylie asked Hikari and Iris while chewing her gum.  
" Okay." The two agreed and took one.  
" When will I see you Axel?" Rein asked in her phone. " Tommorow? Yay!" She cheerfully says and hangs up the phone.  
" Who was that?" Kylie asked.  
" Oh! That was Axel, my boyfriend." Rein answered.  
" Cool. At least you have one." Hikari moaned.  
" What's wrong?" Iris asked.  
" I don't know. In my old school, no one likes me." Hikari mumbled.  
" We like you." Kylie said.  
" But as a friend." Rein added.  
" Guys! We're next!" Remi exclaims in relief from waiting really long. The five follows Remi.

" Here." The lady says and gives out their keys.  
" Thank you." The five says together and left.  
" Can I see who your dormed with? Because I mostly know everyone in the school" Remi asked and they all agreed. Hikari and Iris shows Remi.  
" Congrats! You two are roomates!" Remi said.  
" Yay!" The two cheered.  
" How 'bout me?" Rein asked and she give the key to Remi.  
" You are dormed with Xion." Remi said.  
" Yes! Xion is like my best friend!" Rein says with joy.  
" Um... What about me?" Dawn asked and she gives it to Remi  
" Me too." Kylie added and also gives it to Remi  
" You two share." Remi said.  
" Awesome!" The two says happily. Kylie then see's Namine and approaches her.

" Hi Namine!" Kylie greeted.  
" Um, hi Kylie." Namine moaned.  
" Who's your roomate?" Kylie asked.  
" I'm all by myself until this girl from Radiant Garden comes tommorow." Namine answered.  
" Oh cool. I'm dormed with Dawn." Kylie said.  
" Where's Leif?" Kylie asked once again.  
" Right over their." Namine pointed out.  
Kylie then approaches to Leif.

" Hi'ya Leif!" Kylie greeted.  
" Oh hey Kylie." Leif greeted back.  
" Who's your roomate?" Kylie asked.  
" I'm roomates with Vanitas." Leif answered.  
" Okay, good luck with that." Kylie said and left.

She then see's Dai so she decides to talk to him.  
" Hi Dai!" Kylie greeted.  
" Oh hello Kylie." Dai greeted back.  
" Who's your roomate?" Kylie asked.  
" I'm roomates with my former friend, Yosuke. Be careful, he's kinda a player." Dai explained.  
" Kylie! Let's go!" Dawn shouted.  
" See you." Kylie said. " Coming!" Kylie shouted back and ran to Dawn.

Dawn and Kylie arrived to their room. The room has light blue wallpaper, dark blue carpet, 2012 modern beds, and many.  
" Whoah..." The two says in awe. They see their uniforms in their bed.  
" Let's unpack." Kylie announced and the two unpacked.  
After, the two begins to rest. Kylie took a shower and Dawn waits for her.  
Once she was finished, Dawn went inside. Kylie takes out her Macbook Pro inside her bag. She opens it and see's that Desiree is online for videochatting. Kylie clicked her and Desiree appears in the screen.

" Hi Desiree!" Kylie greeted.  
" Kylie! I missid you!" Desiree greeted back as she eats cucumbers.  
" Where are you?" Kylie asked.  
" I'm at my house eating cucumbers." Desiree answered. " How 'bout you?" She asked.  
" I'm at my dorm." Kylie replied.  
" Really? Who's your roomate?" Desiree asked.  
" My roommate is Dawn Snow. She's at the bathroom." Kylie answered.  
" Did you made any friends?" Deisree asked.  
" Yeah. I made like eight friends." Kylie said.  
" Can we play?" Desiree's sister asked. " Okay." Desiree said.  
" I gotta go bye." Desiree said. " Bye." Kylie said and the conversation was finshed.  
Kylie closes her laptop and she then takes out her notebook.

'Dear Diary, I'm kinda liking this place. I made many friends. I hope I make more tommorrow. Oh yeah! Tommorow is the first day of school!'

She then put's her notebook under her pillow and Dawn get's out of the bathroom and jumps to her bed.  
" Night." Dawn said and yawns. She then closes the lights and turned on her lava lamp.  
" Night." Kylie said back and she sleeps.

~The Next Day~  
*beep,beep,beep* as the alarm clock rings. Kylie then rises up and closes the alarm.  
" Wake up Dawn." Kylie said and begins to yawn. Dawn then wakes up. She get's off her blanket and it looks like she's already dressed and look's awake.  
" I woke up before you and I used the bathroom. I'll just wait for you." Dawn explained and continues using her ipod.  
" Okay." Kylie replied and she go get's her clothes. Kylie then dresses up.  
After the two goes downstairs to eat breakfast.

They see like thirthy people in the room and twelve tables.  
Kylie and Dawn goes to sit next to Hikari and Iris.  
" Hey guys. What are we doing?" Kylie asked.  
" We are waiting for breakfast to be served." Hikari answered.  
" Hey guys, do you notice the guy with black spiky hair, he's kinda cute." Iris admitted.  
" Him. He doesn't look cute." Dawn responded.  
" I don't care what you say. I just have this feeling that we are soulmates." Iris expressed.  
" Dream on sister." Hikari added.

Remi sit's in the popular table waiting for Sora. She then see's Sora and Riku coming towards her.  
" Sora! Your back!" Remi exclaimed and gave him a big hug.  
" Can't breathe." Sora squealed.  
" Sorry." Remi blushed and released Sora.  
" I'm right here!" Riku noted.  
" I know. So where did you went?" Remi asked. The three sat down.  
" Well, we went to the landmark on where Riku and I met." Sora answered.  
" Quit with riddles, tell me." Remi said.  
" We just went somewhere that is not in the map." Riku said.  
" Okay fine, don't tell me." Remi says and bites her bacon.

Aqua examines her history notes and a guy with black hair and blue eyes approaches her.  
" What do you want Yosuke." Aqua asked as she reads her notes.  
" How do you know it was me?" Yosuke asked.  
" I just know." Aqua answered. " Can you flirt with someone else."  
" Flirt, no. I'm just here to be nice." Yosuke lied.  
" Yeah right." Aqua said. She took her stuff and left him.  
" I'll just find a new prey." He says to himself and he see's one of the new girls.  
" So where do you think your going?" Dai asked Yosuke.  
" Oh, well isn't it the monk." Yosuke teased.  
" It's not monk, it's peacemaker." Dai clarified.  
" Whatever, just get out of my way and go back to you so called 'friends'." Yosuke said and left Dai.

Kylie finished her breakfast first while the rest is eating.  
" I'll go." Kylie said and she took her bag and left the table.  
As Kylie exits the building. She accidently bumps into a girl with blonde hair with coffee which got spilled by the blonde girl.  
" Oh my God! You ruined my tie!" The blonde girl shouted.  
" I-I'm sorry." Kylie mumbled.  
" Ugh! Who do you think you are to say "sorry"! I can't believe of all people you are chosen. You don't belong here because your nothing but a poser!" The blonde girl shouted. Rein then approaches to them.  
" Who do you think you are to say that she is a 'poser'? Your the poser because that nose, eyes, and your body is a total sham. Who's the poser now?" Rein taunted to protect Kylie.  
" Ugh! I'll get you next time." The blondie shouted and pointed at the two and left.  
" Thank you." Kylie said.  
" Your welcome. That's Rebecca, the reigning queen of terror in this school." Rein said.  
" Let's go." Kylie moaned and Rein followed her to the north building.

~Weaponary Class~  
The class sat in the bleachers, (only the new students) inside the underground gym waiting for the teacher.  
" I heard Rein defended you against Rebecca." Iris whispered to Kylie.  
" Yeah, that's true, I owe her alot. I need to defend myself next time." Kylie moaned.  
" It's okay." Iris said.  
" Um, Hikari, what's wrong?" Dawn asked.  
" I'm just worried because-" Hikari started but was interrupeted by the teacher.  
" Hello my many pupils, I'm Master Eraqus, I'll teach you how to use a special weapon and use it for light." He explained.  
" Up first to summon their weapon is..." Master Eraqus started and tries to pick someone. " Kylie."  
" Oh shoot." Kylie mumbled and goes down.  
" What will you summon us today?" He asked.  
" Um.. A keyblade." Kylie answered.  
" Have you done the awakening?" Master Eraqus asked.  
" Yeah, when I was fourteen." Kylie replied.  
" Show us what you got." He said and scooted his way.  
Kylie begins to concentrate she moves her right hand like she's opening a pathway and a keyblade called Memories Unbroken appears in her hand.  
" Thank you." Eraqus says and writes it down in his clipboard. " Next."  
Iris and Dawn can use a bow and arrow, Leif can summon a Sitar (guitar), Namine can summon a keyblade called Lunar Eclipse, Rein can summon a keyblade called Dragon's Fury, and Dai can summon a handgun called The Fatal Cross. Lastly it is Hikari's turn she goes up.  
" What can you summon?" Eraqus asked.  
" Umm... A... Keyblade." Hikari answered.  
" Show us." Eraqus said. Hikari then tries to summon the keyblade but doesn't appear she then tries agai but doesn't respond.  
" I'm sorry. I can't." Hikari said and run's away from the gym.  
" Hikari!" Iris, Dawn, and Kylie yelled out and ran and followed her.

~Girl's Restroom~  
Hikari cried inside the restroom and the three arrived.  
" Hikari, it's okay, we are right here," Kylie says and conforts Hikari.  
" Why couldn't you summon a keyblade?" Dawn asked.  
" Because... Ever since I was young, I couldn't summon a keyblade, but I did had the Awakening but it doesn't respond. My classmates at my old school make fun of me because I can't summon one." Hikari sobbed.  
The three cheered her up and the four went back to their lockers.

~Hallways~  
Kylie get's her books for History Class. After she walks to the hallways. She bumps into a guy with silver hair.  
" Ooops, sorry." Kylie said and walked away from the boy. That boy is Riku. Riku doesn't reconigze her and Kylie doesn't remember him. So, that's a bummer.

" Hey Riku!" Sora exclaimed to Riku.  
" Do you know that girl?" Riku asked.  
" What girl, their is alot of girls in here." Sora said.  
" Nevermind, let's go to Science." Riku said and the two goes to the Science classroom.

~History Class~  
" Welcome to this boring class called history. I'm Mr. Xigbar but call me Xigbar." He introduced.  
" Are we going to begin the history of the keyblade war?" Aqua asked.  
" Yes, turn to page 23 to begin and continue to read it. Or else?" Xigbar ordered and everyone read it. Then a girl with blue eyes and auburn hair comes in with a slip.  
" Um, sorry I'm late, my flight came late so I'm here now. And I'm Kairi." She said and gives the slip.  
" Okay then move your ass to your seat." Xigbar shouted. Kairi then sit's next to Namine.  
" I think I've heard of her name before." Kylie whispered to Dawn.  
" You did? I don't know maybe from the radio." Dawn whispered back and the two continues readin  
After, they read the whole lesson. The bell rang

They all did culinary class, science class, and litreature was next.

~Litreature~  
" Hello class, I'm Zexion. Take out your novels and you may free read." He said and continues doing what he was doing.  
" He's kinda cute." Rein whispered to Kylie.  
And they free read.

After, It was lunch. They are serving spaghetti with meatballs, fruits, any drink except alcholic drinks, and jell-o.

" So Remi, who did you helped out yesterday?" Sora asked as he eats and Riku drinks his water.  
" I helped out Iris, Hikari, Rein, Dawn, and Kylie." Remi answered. Riku then spits out his water and it hit's Sora's face and Remi started laughing  
" Kylie? Can you describe her?" Riku asked.  
" She has long black hair, apricot skin, blue eyes, and she's really beautiful." Hikari described.  
" Can I meet her?" Riku asked.  
" Thank you very much Riku." Sora teased and wiped his face with a napkin.  
" Okay, just follow me." Remi insisted and Riku followed even Sora because he's curious too.

" Girl's meet Sora my boyfriend and Sora's best friend, Riku." Remi introduced.  
" Hi guys!" The four exclaimed.  
" I'm Hikari!"  
" Dawn..."  
" I am Iris!"  
" I'm Kylie. Nice to meet you two." Kylie greeted and she postures her arm to wait for one of them to shake it. Riku grabs her hand and hug's her.  
" Ummm... Do they know each other?" Hikari whispered to Iris.  
" I dunno." Iris whispered back.  
" Dude, quit the hugging." Sora added and put's his arms around his head. And the two broke the hugging.  
" Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I was making sure if your someone I knew." Riku said and blushes.  
" Geez, it's okay." Kylie blushes." And hey Sora, just don't hug me."  
" Hey..." Sora smiled and the three left.  
" Do you know Riku?" Hikari asked.  
" No." Kylie answered and contiues eating.

" That was akward Riku." Remi expressed.  
" I know that's her, but why didn't she knew me." Riku said.  
" Maybe she is not HER! And maybe a reincarnation of her or she maybe survived the explosion and lost her memories." Sora suggested.  
" Reincarnation? Of who? You guys are weird I'm gonna go get a soda at the vending machine." Remi said and goes to the vending machine.  
" No, it felt that she is Kylie from the islands." Riku expressed.

~After School~  
~Dinner Time~ (just wanna hurry)  
Everyone in the East building begins eating dinner. Rebecca then comes in.  
" Rebecca? What are you doing here?" Remi asked.  
" Just to get revenge." Rebecca answered. She takes out a bottle of water and dumps the water to Kylie.  
" You... You freak!" Rein shouted and she's about to pull her hair but her two best friends protect her.  
" What you just did is wrong Rebecca." Iris shouted.  
" Now what is going on here?" Master Xehanort asked and approaches them.  
" You are not suppose to be here Rebecca." Xehanort said. " Get out!" He shouted.  
Rebecca and her friends left.  
" Kylie, your mom is on the phone." He said and Kylie followed him. She went in his office and he gave her the phone.  
" Hello?" Kylie said as she holds herself from crying.  
" Hey sweety how's it going?" Her mother asked.  
" It's fine, everyone is nice to me and I have so much to tell you." Kylie explained and tries to hold her cry.  
" Okay, are you crying?" Her mother asked.  
" No, it's dinner mom and I gotta go" Kylie said.  
" Sure honey, bye." Her mother said and the conversation ended.

Kylie then walks out of the room and she stays outside next to the fountain to cry.  
She then feels a tap and she turns around and see's Riku with a tissue in his hand.  
" I'm sorry what happend, so here's a tissue to wipe yourself from those tears." Riku offered. Kylie then takes the tissue to wipe her tears.  
" Thank's." Kylie said and blows her nose.  
" Come on, don't cry, it's over and she'll get the maximum punishment. Here take my hand and let's go back inside." Riku says and he holds her hand and she smiled and followed him.

~After Dinner~  
~Dorms~  
Kylie just dressed up to bed and Dawn is at the bathroom. Kylie then takes out her notebook and wrote her next enrty.  
' Dear Diary, this is the worst day ever, the meanest girl in school soaked me. At least my friends are their to help me. I met Sora and Riku today. Riku, he's really nice to me and I don't know why. Anywho, it's the worst day ever.'

1) R&R  
2) to see outfits check my polyvore link in my fanfic homepage


	6. Together Again

**Chapter 6: Together Again  
Author's Note**: Thanks for the positive reviews  
Remi Taylor:(owned by LexxieLuvsU)  
**Reinforce: (owned by Silverdragon98)  
Hikari: (owned by WingBladeWeaver1357).  
Iris Rose Leonhart: (owned by The Silver Magician of Chaos)  
Yosuke Narajima:(owned by Atomic Slayer Ver. 2.0)  
Dawn Snow: (owned by XIIIXV)  
Leif Barrot: (owned by Phlanx)  
Dai Musou:(owned by BladeOfTheEclipse)  
**

**~The Next Day~**  
*beep, beep, beep* The alarm clock rings. Kylie rises up and closes the alarm.  
Kylie begin's to yawn, " Dawn, get up, today is school." She says lazily. Dawn get's out from her blanket and she is already dressed and awake  
" Mornin'!" Dawn chriped as she uses her ipod.  
" Oh, I forgot, your always an hour early." Kylie moaned and she then get's her uniform to dress up.

**~Breakfast~**  
Kylie dressed up and now she and Dawn are going to eat breakfast.  
" Hey guys!" Dawn greeted and sat down with Iris and Hikari.  
" Hi!" Iris greeted back as she eat's her pancakes.  
" I'm sorry what Rebecca did. If I had my keyblade I would shread her into smitherines." Hikari growled and stabbed her pancake with her fork.  
" Calm down, that would be nice." Dawn added and begins to eat.  
" Yeah, let's just forget about it. I don't wanna remember it." Kylie said and also begins to eat. Hikari begin's noticing Iris staring to someone.  
" Iris, who are you lookin' at?" Hikari asked.  
" That guy I told you about. I feel like the two of us are soulmates." Iris exclaimed.  
" Adorable." Dawn moaned. Yosuke then stops by to them.  
" Hello ladies." He greeted.  
" Who are you?" Iris asked.  
" The man of your dreams, Yosuke." Yosuke introduced.  
" Yosuke, hey I've heard of you. You are friends with Dai." Kylie said.  
" WERE friends." Yosuke corrected Kylie.  
" We are gonna get going, come on girls." Hikari says and the four girls left Yosuke.  
" See you later!" Yosuke yelled out.

" Where's Remi?" Sora asked Riku as he sits next to him.  
" Didn't she texted you, she's not here 'till after school, she texted me and you." Riku explained.  
" Oh yeah." Sora moaned.  
" Hey, Kairi is here. She transfered here yesterday." Riku noted.  
" Kairi? Where? I'll go to her." Sora said and he get's out and find's Kairi in the room.  
" He still likes her." Riku chuckles and continues eating.  
" Kairi!" Sora yelled out. He then see's Kairi exiting the building so her run's to her.

**~Garden~**  
" Kairi!" Sora shouted. Kairi turns around and see's Sora.  
" Sora!" Kairi exclaimed and she run's to him. The two gives a heartwarming hug.  
" I missed you like crazy." Sora added.  
" Me too, I didn't came back because of my parents, they wouldn't let me." Kairi explained.  
" I'm just so happy your back." Sora smiled and hug's her again.

**~Hallways~**  
Hikari's P.O.V.  
Once I went inside school, I go to my locker to get my stuff for biology.  
After, I walked to the classroom. I passed by these guy's that look like jocks. I noticed one of them is Ventus. Should I talk to that guy, hmmm... I guess I should.  
" Ventus!" I yelled out. He turned around and it's him. I dr  
" Hikari!" He yelled back. We dropped our books and we try to go to each other but we need to pass by many students. Once we looked each other, the both of us gave a heartwarming hug and after we both smiled.  
" Ven, your back." I said.  
" Hikari, wow! I didn't know we'd see each other after all these years." He said. Oh yeah, I need to give back his green Wayfinder that he gave me when we were young. So I took it out of my backpack.  
" Um... Here's your wayfinder that you gave me." I said and handed him the Wayfinder.  
" Thanks Hikari!" He cheerfully said and gave me another hug. " What's your first class?" He asked.  
" Biology." I said.  
" Biology, me too!" He said. Oh yes! We can talk to each other.  
" Let's go!" I exclaimed. The both of us got our book's in the floor and walked inside the classroom.  
End of P.O.V.

**~Biology~**  
" Hello students, I am Vexen, your Science, Technology, and Biology teacher." He greeted. " I'll give you your lab partners for the whole year. And it's boy and girl partners." Vexen says and he takes out his clipboard.  
" Iris and Vanitas." He said. Iris began to squeal and Vanitas doesn't respond to that. The two sat next to each other.  
" Ventus and Hikari." He said. Hikari and Ven smiled at each other and sat next to each other.  
" Axel and Rein." He said. Axel and Rein smiled at each other because they are boyfriend and girlfriend being partners and sat next to each other.  
" Namine and Roxas." He said. Kairi pushes Namine to him and she blushes, Roxas doesn't really care and the two sat next to each other.  
" Xion and Dai." He said. Xion and Dai just doesn't care and sit's next to each other.  
" Riku and Kylie." He said. Riku just put's his hands in his pockets and sits down, and Kylie sit's down really fast because she feels nervous to sit next to him.  
" Lastly, Kairi and Sora." He said and sit''s down in his desk. Sora and Kairi blushes and smiles at each other and sat next to one another.

" Let's begin on experimenting some heartless." Vexen began he takes out the unconsious heartless. Dai begins having a headache.  
" Dai, are you okay?" Xion asked. Dai then get's out of his seat.  
" Mr. Vexen, don't hurt the heartless, it'll shoot fire in your computer!" Dai warned.  
" Don't worry Dai, this heartless is pretty harmless." Vexen says. Dai went back to his seat.  
Vexen then tries to take a cell out of the hearless but, it got mad so it hits fire in Vexen's computer and it got on fire. Everyone got startled.  
" Class, exit the classroom and class is dismissed." He says and everyone left.

" That was the best class ever!" Axel exclaimed and Rein chuckles.  
" How'd you know about that?" Xion asked Dai.  
" I just know it." Dai replied and walked away.  
**  
~Herbology~**  
" Hello class, I am Marluxia." He greeted. " You may go look around on one of my flowers I planted and tommorow we'll begin chapter one." He ordered.  
Kylie and Iris look's around together.  
" Hey that's an iris!" Iris exclaimed. And continues to walk. Kylie then bumps into Kairi.  
" Oh sorry." Kairi said.  
" It's okay." Kylie added.  
" You look very familiar. What's your name? I'm Kairi." She introduced.  
" I'm Kylie."  
" Kylie?... Kylie!" Kairi exclaimed and gave her a hug.  
" Umm... I think you mistaking me from someone." Kylie says and backs away.  
" You don't remember me?" Kairi asked.  
" I really don't... Come on Iris." Kylie says and pulls away Iris from staring at the flower iris.

**~Culinary~**  
" Hello class, I'm Larxene. We will begin on baking a simple food called cake. When you finish, I'll eat a bite, and when it is lunch, you may eat it." She explained.  
After, she looked at everyones. She tasted Yosuke's the last and then spitted it out.  
" Ugh.. Yuck! What did you put inside?" Larxene asked.  
" I put petrified milk and expired frosting." Youske smiled.  
" F! And F you!" She shouted.

**~Destiny Island Cafe (Lunchtime)~**  
" I'm telling you, Kylie is Kylie from the islands." Kairi says to Sora and Riku.  
" Kairi, she died when her helicopter exploded." Riku explained.  
" What? No. That's not true. I know the she's Kylie!" Kairi urged.  
" But how, she doesn't even reconigze us." Sora added.  
" I'll find a way to make her remember." Riku suggested.

Iris, Kylie, and Dawn are eating lunch together and see's Hikari coming towards them.  
" Hey Hikari! How's prince charming and you?" Dawn teased.  
" Shut up... He asked me to hang out with him after school!" Hikari squealed. Kylie then notices Iris staring at Vanitas.  
" Iris, if you like him, go talk to him." Kylie suggested.  
" No, I would not talk to him. He's emo and I'm cheerful. We don't suit." Iris says.  
" Whatever." Dawn moaned. Rein and Axel comes by and sits next to them.  
" Hey guys, he's my boyfriend, Axel." Rein says.  
" Hi!" Dawn, Kylie,and Hikari says together.  
" I really hate what Rebecca did to you Kylie." Rein says.  
" I know that Rebecca has a boyfriend named Ulysses. Oh I hated him since preschool. He through the toy car in my head. In fifth grade, he cheated on my test. Even though he's the son of the vice headmaster, that doesn't make him the queen of jerks!" Axel complained. He then continues trash talking him.  
" Ummm.. Axel you should stop talking." Dawn alerted.  
" Look behind you." Iris whispered.  
" What. When I turn around Ulysses is behind me." Axel chuckles.  
"Hello Axel" Ulysses greeted behind Axel. Axel then squeals like a chimpmunk.  
" Let's go." Rein says and everyone left.

**Everyone did History, Math, and Litreature.  
~After School~**

~Yosuke and Dai's Dorm~  
" Ugh! Dai! Why your Bible is in my bed!" Yosuke growled and throws the book in Dai's bed.  
" Oh sorry. Hey! Don't throw it." Dai complained and mend his Bible.  
" Your such a baby." Yosuke moaned.  
" What did you called me?" Dai asked with anger.  
" I called you a baby." Yosuke answered and Dai pushes him and Yosuke pushed back.  
" I am trying to rebuild our friendship but you don't cooperate. I don't think we'll ever be friends." Dai says and leaves the room.

**~Hikari and Ven~**  
The two play's basketball outside. Mostly Hikari shooted the basket than Ven.  
" Wow Hikari, your really good at playing." Ven complimented.  
" Thanks." Hikari smiled.  
" I really missed the days when we go to the Starlight Hills and play around under the stars." Ven reminices.  
" Me too." Hikari added.  
" I can't believe we reunited. You look beautiful than before." Ven says.  
" You think I'm beautiful." Hikari blushes.  
" Um, Uh, yeah." Ven panicks and put's his head in his backpack.  
" It's okay. And I think your handsome than before." Hikari smiled. Ven took his head out and the two continued talking.

**~ Sora and Kairi~**  
The two are hanging out in the bleachers.  
Kairi begins to laugh, " You are still funny than before." Kairi giggles.  
" Yeah." Sora added and put his head around his head. " Kairi, I need to tell you something." Sora started.  
" Sora!" Remi exclaims and runs up to the bleachers and gives Sora a hug.  
" Sora? Who's she?" Remi asked.  
" I'm Kairi. And who are you?" Kairi asked.  
" I'm Remi, Sora's boyfriend. Oh! You must be Kairi, Sora's old friend. Nice to meet you." Remi says.  
" Girlfriend? Oh... I gotta go." Kairi murmured and ran to he dorm.  
" Kairi!" Sora shouted.  
" What's wrong with her?" Remi asked.

**~Dawn and Kylie's Dorm~**  
Kylie then comes in her room and notices their is something in her bed. Once she went close to her bed, she see's a rose with a letter on it. Kylie then opens it up.  
'Kylie, I know we just met but, I wanna get to know you better. Meet me at the Plaza so we can have lunch together. -Riku'  
Kylie then smells the scented rose and smiles. Which means she'll go.

1) R&R


	7. Simple Favors

**Chapter 7: Simple Favor's  
Author's Note:** Thank you for the positive reviews!  
OC's  
Remi Taylor:(owned by LexxieLuvsU)  
Reinforce: (owned by Silverdragon98)  
Hikari: (owned by WingBladeWeaver1357).  
Iris Rose Leonhart: (owned by The Silver Magician of Chaos)  
Yosuke Narajima:(owned by Atomic Slayer Ver. 2.0)  
Dawn Snow: (owned by XIIIXV)  
Leif Barrot: (owned by Phlanx)  
Dai Musou:(owned by BladeOfTheEclipse)  
**  
Now back to the story,**

~Breakfast~  
" Didn't you heard their will be a new student today." Iris reminded Hikari. Hikari didn't listen because she begins to daydream.  
" Earth to Hikari! Snap out of it!" Iris says.  
" Huh? Sorry." Hikari murmured.  
" Is it Ventus?" Iris asked.  
" Yeah. We had so much fun yesterday... And I can't stop thinking about it." Hikari expressed.  
" Whatever." Iris added and eats.  
" Mornin' guys!" Kylie chirped and she and Dawn sits with them.  
" Your in a good mood." Iris said.  
" Yeah she's in a good mood, because Riku gave her a rose and asked her out on a date. When the second time she repeated, I put on my headphones." Dawn whined.  
" It's not a date." Kylie corrected. " It's just two friends having lunch together." Kylie clarified.  
" That is dating." Hikari added.  
"Come on, let's go." Dawn said. And the four goes to school.

Namine walks to school and bumps into Roxas and she dropped her notebooks and a book.  
" Sorry." Roxas says and he picks up Namine's stuff. He then look's at her drawings of an island.  
" Um... That's private." Namine blushes and takes her notebook away from Roxas.  
" Sorry, but that drawing is really good." Roxas complimented.  
" Uh... Thanks." Namine smiled and walks to school alone.

Rein and Xion eats breakfast and Rebecca approaches Rein and Xion.  
" Well is insn't the ancient demon from hell." Rebecca taunted Rein as she eat's with Xion  
" Take back what you said!" Rein shouted and throws her food in her plate  
" Make me." Rebecca growled. Rein slapped her face and begin's to fight (pulled each other's hair) . Everyone watched them fighting and Xion brought Xigbar and Xaldin to stop the fight. Xaldin carried Rebecca and Xigbar carries Rein to Ansem the Wise's office.

~**Hallways~**  
Kylie goes to her locker and Kairi approaches her.  
" Hi Kylie!" Kairi greeted. Kylie turned around.  
" Ummm. Hi." Kylie added.  
" Do you remember me?" Kairi asked.  
" Remember you? I don't think we've met before." Kylie said.  
" What? But we did. I'm from the islands and we were best friends." Kairi explained to make Kylie remember.  
" Sorry, I think you mistaking me from someone." Kylie said and leaves Kairi.

Aqua get's her stuff in her locker and Yosuke goes to her.  
" Hey hot stuff." Yosuke flirted and Aqua hit's him with her history book's.  
" Um. Rude!" Aqua whined.  
" For a nerd your strong." Yosuke says.  
" Of all people why me you need to flirt?" Aqua asked.  
" I don't know, maybe it's destiny." Yosuke smirked.  
" Shut up and zip your pants." Aqua pointed out and walks away. Yosuke noticed his zipper in his pants aren't zipped so he zipped it.  
" Someday Aqua, you'll be mine." Yosuke glared.  
**  
~Ansem the Wise's Office~**  
" I will not tolerate your actions ladies." Ansem says to Rein and Rebecca as they sit down.  
" She started it!" Rebecca lied.  
" No, you started picking on me!" Rein shouted.  
" I don't care whoever started it. You both did it. And I shall tell your consequences." Ansem says. "Rebecca, Rein, you two will work part-time in Destiny Island Cafe until the chef comes back to his vacation."  
" What!" The two shouted.  
" It will destroy my nails." Rebecca whined.  
" I don't want to work with HER!" Rein complained  
" If you don't you'll be removed from my school." Ansem says. And the two stopped talking.  
" You two may leave." Ansem said and the two left the office.  
**  
~Math Class~**  
Iris and Kylie and everyone are doing a math pop quiz for know. Luxord's school phone rings and he answers it. After, he said " Iris, Ansem the Wise need's you."  
" Am I in trouble?" Iris asked.  
" No." Luxord answered and Iris gave her unfinished quiz to Luxord and left the room to go to the office.  
**  
~Ansem the Wise's Office~  
**Iris enter's the office and see's Vanitas and Ansem waiting for her. She then sit's down.  
" I am in trouble? Because I swear I did not do anything." Iris asked.  
" No your not in trouble, Vanitas is in trouble." Ansem answered.  
" Me? What did I did this time?" Vanitas asked.  
" I am dissappointed in your attitude. Your grades are low, and even your attitude doesn't fit the school. If you don't clean up your act, I have no choice but to remove you." Ansem explained.  
" So why I'm here?" Iris asked.  
" Ms. Leonhart, your here so you can change Vanitas' attitude by being friends with him." Ansem said.  
" What?" Vanitas and Iris shouted.  
" I object this prepsosition!" Iris said.  
" I don't agree to this." Vanitas added.  
" If you don't do this. I'll tell your brother that you won't follow orders." Ansem says.  
" No! Don't tell my brother! 'kay fine, I'll do it." Iris moaned.  
" My parents would be furious if I'd been removed to this school... So fine, I'll do it." Vanitas moaned.  
" Now go and be friends. Ansem says. Vanitas and Iris left the office.  
" Come on, let's go to english." Iris says and Vanitas followed her even though he doesn't like it.

**They did English and History and now, it is lunch.  
~Desiny Island Cafe~~**  
Rebecca and Rein are now working at the cafe right now. They are doing poorly at their job.  
" Can I get my burrito?" A student asked.  
" Hold on!" Rein says and she goes to Rebecca.  
" Where's the burrito?" Rein asked.  
" I just microwaved it." Rebecca answered. Rein took it from her.  
" Here!" Rein shouted and she threw many burrito's at the students.

Hikari and Dawn are eating lunch together.  
" Where's Iris?" Dawn asked.  
" She's coming towards us." Hikari answered and see's Iris furious going to them.  
" Hi Iris!" Dawn greeted.  
" Ugh! Vanitas is such a jerk!" Iris complained.  
" Then why are you hanging out with him?" Hikari asked.  
" And you said he's your soulmate?" Dawn added.  
" Ansem said I need to hang out with him and I don't think we are anymore." Iris explained.

**~Kylie and Riku~**  
The two are outside of school eating in a picnic.  
" Thanks for coming." Riku says as he bites his sandwitch.  
" Your welcome and I like the rose you gave." Kylie added.  
" Your welcome..." Riku smiled.  
" So~ why you brought me here?" Kylie asked.  
" I want to know you. So~ where are you from?" Riku questioned.  
" Beverly Hills." Kylie answered.  
" Do you remember anything when you were young?" Riku questioned her again.  
" No, I lost my memories and I don't remember anything ever since." Kylie said.  
They continue to talk and get to know each other.  
" Well, I just wanna ask you something." Riku started  
" And what is it your gonna ask." Kylie questioned.  
" You really resemble my childhood friend and I am thinking that your her." Riku explained.  
" Don't tell me you think I'm her, because I am not her." Kylie said.  
" I just want my friend back." Riku admitted.  
" I'm sorry, but I'm not her." Kylie says and she takes her backpack and leaves Riku.

**They did Science and Astronomy. Lastly it's Weaponary class.  
~Weaponary Class~**  
" Class, we will begin to spar. Pick a partner and begin." Eraqus says and everyone did it except Hikari because she can't summon a weapon.  
" You can't summon a keyblade because your a weirdo." Rebecca taunted and her friends laughed at Hikari. Ven notices them so he goes to them.  
" Guys, leave Hikari alone!" Ven shouted and the girls left. " You ok?" Ven asked.  
" Umm... Now I am." Hikari responded.  
" Ven, Hikari, may I talk to you two?" Eraqus asked. Ven and Hikari followed.

" I know that Hikari can't summon a keyblade, so Ven. I want you to train Hikari kinda like a tutor." Eraqus asked.  
" I'm okay with that. How 'bout you Hikari?" Ven smiled.  
" Okay!" Hikari chirped.  
" You'll begin after school." Eraqus said and left the two,

**~After School~ the Quad**  
Xion tries to find Dai and then she finds him meditating. So Xion goes to him.  
" Hi Dai! Can I ask you something?" Xion asked.  
" Yes?" Dai asked and a foothball hit his head. Dai turned around and see's that Yosuke threw the ball and he left.  
" Are you okay?" Xion asked and he then take ice from his backpack and put's the ice on his head.  
" Are you sidekick? Because your predictions are very accurate and you knew Yosuke would throw that ball so you brought that ice." Xion asked.  
" Shhhh... I prefer to be called a seer instead of sidekick." Dai admitted.  
" Than why are you letting him hurt you like that?" Xion questioned.  
" Because, I had this vision that Yosuke will be in harms way if I don't rebuild our friendship." Dai answered.  
" Your really a good friend even though he torments you." Xion added.  
" Just promise me you'll not tell." Dai said.  
" Okay I promise." Xion said.

**~Destiny Island~**  
Aqua look's for a place to study in peace so she found an island to she stays their to study. She then see's Terra shirtless with a surfboard coming to Aqua hides. She see's him going on the ocean to surf. When he surfed a giant wave approaches him and he tries to get away but the wave swallowed him leading him to drown. Aqua has no choice but to save him. She takes off her shoes and dives to get him. Once he dragged him from the shore. She does CPR, but it doesn't work. She then tries mouth to mouth to him. She leaned close and Terra suddenly coughs and it leads them to kiss. Terra then notices Aqua blushing so she run's and takes her stuff and leave.

**~Faithful Hilltop~ (It's kinda like a park but no one goes their anymore. Their is only one tree standing their)**  
" I think this is a perfect place to train." Ven suggested and put's his stuff under the giant tree.  
" Yeah!" Hikari exclaimed.  
" Here, catch!" Ven alerted and Hikari catched a wooden keyblade.  
" Do you remember we made that out of tree bark and you were the princess and I'm the prince who protects you." Ven reminices.  
" Yeah, I do remember." Hikari smiled.  
" Come on! I'll teach you how to hold the keyblade. Show me how you hold it." Ven said. Hikari didn't know she held it the other way.  
" No, here I'll show ya." Ven insisted. He put's his arms around her and hold's her hands as it suppose to be. Then he teaches her more lessons. After, they climbed at the top of the tree and eat the apples on it. Once they were done. They went back to the school.

**Nighttime  
~Dawn and Kylie's Dorms~**  
After dinner, Kylie and Dawn get's ready for bed. Once they were done Kylie takes out her notebook and write a new entry.  
' Dear Diary, today is so freaky. One, I got an A- on my math pop quiz. Two, Kairi assumes I'm her friend. And three, the reason why Riku brought me to lunch is that he asked me if I'm that girl he knew. It seems like I am, but I don't think so. Really diary, am I her?'

1) R&R


	8. Camping we will go

Chapter 8: Camping we will go  
Author's Note: Sorry I hadn't been updating. I hadn't update because my parents had an emergency thing to do so me, my younger brother, and my older sister are sent to my grandma's house. I brought my macbook with me when I was staying their and I typed up this chapter and I asked my grandma if she has wifi and she asked "What's wifi?". So~ their was no internet so I had to wait 'till Monday to post.  
Remi Taylor:(owned by LexxieLuvsU)  
Reinforce: (owned by Silverdragon98)  
Hikari: (owned by WingBladeWeaver1357).  
Iris Rose Leonhart: (owned by The Silver Magician of Chaos)  
Yosuke Narajima:(owned by Atomic Slayer Ver. 2.0)  
Dawn Snow: (owned by XIIIXV)  
Leif Barrot: (owned by Phlanx)  
Dai Musou:(owned by BladeOfTheEclipse)

~ Breakfast Time~ (Saturday)  
Kylie, Iris, Hikari, and Dawn are eating breakfast and talking.  
" I already packed my camping gear and swimsuit." Iris noted.  
" Camp gear? For what?" Kylie asked.  
" Didn't you heard we are going camping for a week." Hikari explained.  
" Camping? I hadn't been camping since I wan eleven. And when does it start?" Kylie asked once more.  
" Tommorow Sunday." Dawn answered.  
" You've been missing out alot." Iris commented and the four continued eating and Vanitas came to them.  
" Iris, I need your help on the Math homework on page 13." Vanitas questioned as he flips to the page.  
" Didn't we learned about the formula's. We were pathners and you were their. Also we finished that together a few days ago." Iris recalled.  
" I know, but I Iost the paper so can I copy down your paper?" Vanitas asked.  
" Okay fine. But don't tell Luxord that you copied down my paper." Iris agreed as she takes her paper out of her folder and hand's it to him.  
" Thanks Iris." Vanitas smiled and left.  
" Oh I forgot! Why you were sent to the office?" Kylie asked.  
" Because... Ansem forced me to change gerbil mouth's attitude." Iris moaned.  
" By gerbil mouth, as in Vanitas." Hikari whispered.  
" Come on! Let's go shopping for camping because I have no clothes for the occasion." Dawn suggested.  
" Wait! I can't come I have keyblade training with Ven so I gotta go." Hikari alerted and she ran outside to meet up with Ven.  
" So it's just the three of us!" Kylie chirped.

This is from BladeOfTheEclipse's comment. (is it ok I use it?)  
Yosuke look's for Aqua and he spots her studying so he goes to her.  
" How's my favorite bluenette?" He flirted and sit's next to her.  
" Bluenette? How original Yosuke." Aqua shurgged.  
" My friend Orange Juice are giving me some valuable information." Yosuke started.  
" Orange Juice? What a stupid name." Aqua added.  
" He doesn't want to be called by his real name." Yosuke said.  
" So what is this valuable news?" Aqua asked as she reads.  
" He spotted you at that mysterious island and caught you doin' CPR with a certain brunette." Yosuke explained. Aqua begin's to blush and her eyes widened.  
" What? No~... And why you brought someone stalking me. FYI, I don't need someone's friend stalking me every minute." Aqua growled and took her stuff and rushes off and Yosuke chuckles.

~The Next Day~  
Everyone are outside waiting for instructions and the bus is out their waiting.  
" Everyone settle down. I have the names of which group you shall be going." Vexen announced. They have camping because in science, they are learning about wildlife. Everyone got quiet.  
" Group 1 will be, Ulysses, Rebecca, Remi, and Terra.  
He said and Group 1 went inside the bus.  
" Group 2, Rein, Axel, Roxas, Dai, Namine, and Xion." He said and Group 2 went inside the bus.  
" Group 3, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ventus, Hikari, and Kylie." He said and Group 3 went inside the bus.  
" Group 4, Aqua, Iris, Vanitas, Dawn, Leif, and Yosuke." He said and Group 4 went inside the bus. He then says the rest.

~At the bus~  
Everyone was inside the bus and the bus began to ride a 2 hour long drive to Rocky Blade Camping Area.  
After the ride, everyone went out of the bus and went to their group cabin.

~Group 4~  
" So, this is our cabin." Aqua said. The cabin seem's run down as in horrible interior. One they went inside the exterior is horrible.  
" Some cabin this is." Yosuke added. Dawn then pauses her music and see's the cabin.  
" Ewww... That is just crap." Dawn says as she see's many spiderwebs.  
" Oh! A rasin!" Vanitas exclaimed.  
" Um.. I don't think that's a rasin." Iris warned. Vanitas ignored and eats it. A few seconds later he spitted it out.  
" Ah! Ah! That is definently not a rasin." Vanitas complained as he spits out the taste.  
" What you just ate is, mice poop." Aqua corrected Vanitas. Yosuke then burst out laughing.  
" Real juvenile." Leif whispers.

~Group 3~  
" Cabin 3..." Kairi says as she look's for the cabin.  
" Their it is!" Kylie pointed out.  
" That cabin look's horrible." Ven expressed as the group takes a look at the cabin's bad exterior. Then the 'O' in group falls on top of them.  
" Ha! It says 'Grup 3'." Sora chuckles and the group goes inside the cabin.

~Group 2~  
" I found it!" Namine exclaimed. They followed and see a horrible cabin right in front of them.  
" Look! Why does group 1 has a better cabin?" Rein conplained and Group 1, which is Rebecca and Ulysses's group has a more mordern cabin.  
" I really hate them." Xion growled.  
" Let's just go in. I can't carry these suitcases anymore." Axel sqeaked and dropped his suitcase. The clothes went out of the suitcase and shows teletubbies matching pajamas. The group except Axel burst out laughing.  
" Really? Teletubbies? That is so funny." Roxas says as he and the others laugh.  
" Shut up, they are my best friends since the very beginning." Axel said as he tries to pick up his clothes.  
" Ha! you even have Dora the Explorer's Swiper the fox's underpants!" Xion chuckled and shows the group Axel's underpants.  
" Give it back Xion... My dad bought the wrong one." Axel explained and grabs the underwear from Xion.  
" Ewww... What is this stain?" Dai asked as he looks at Axel's pant's in his suitcase.  
" I hadn't have time doing laundry. And you don't wanna know what it is." Axel says.  
The whole group burst out laughing and laughing.

~The following night~  
The whole class set up a campfire and are ready to make smore's.  
Only group 2, 3, and 4. did camping except group 1 who are inside their cabin.  
" Ulysses. Can I talk to you?" Vexen asked Ulysses. He then follow's Vexen.  
" Yeah Vexen?" Ulysses asked.  
" Their is an important board meeting for the week and I cannot miss it. So, I want your group to be the leader. Here's the schedule and I can trust you because you are my favorite student." Vexen explained and hand's the schedule to Ulysses.  
" No biggie, I'll do it." Ulysses smiled.  
" Thank you." Vexen says and leaves. Ulysses went back inside the cabin.

" Why you were out their?" Rebecca asked.  
" I have an idea." Ulysses says and he explains his evil plan to Rebecca.

~The next sunny morning~  
Ulysses blows his whistle super loud which wakes up everyone.  
" Wake up you lazy bums!" Rebecca shouted in her bullhorn.  
Once everyone got up and got ready, they went outside and see Rebecca and Ulysses behind them is group 1.  
" Where's Vexen?" Kairi asked and yawns.  
" Vexen is not here so I'm your teacher for the week." Ulysses explained.  
" So what are we gonna do?" Leif asked.  
" All of you will find the golden horseshoe, located in these maps. The blue x is group 2, the red x is group 3, and the green x is group 4. Retrieve it and bring it back to us." Rebecca explained. Everyone agreed and got their gear and went to search for it.

" Golden horseshoe? Is that real?" Terra asked.  
" No, it's fake, their is no horseshoe. Once they go to the x. That place has booby trap and spoiled gargoyle eggs will go on them." Rebecca says.  
" What? I don't think that's a good idea." Remi added.  
" If you don't like it, get out of here and go back to DIA." Ulysses says which means Terra and Remi has to stay with Rebecca and Ulysses to not warn the others.

To be continued..


	9. Lost in the Forest part 1

Chapter 9: Lost in the Forest part 1

**A/N: Sorry I hadn't updated and sorry it's kinda short. So enjoy! R&R!**

**~Group 4~**

Aqua, Iris, Vanitas, Yosuke, Dawn, and Leif are wandering and walking around.

"Uh, guys." Iris started as she feel's the ground.

"Yeah?" Aqua asked.

"I feel something is coming towards us." Iris alerted.

"Really? Well I don't see a duranged heartless coming towards us." Yosuke scolded.

"I wouldn't be sure of that. Look." Leif pointed out. A huge heartless then goes chasing them.

"Run!" Everyone shouted and ran away from the heartless that tries to chase them.

**~Group 3~**

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Kylie, Ven, and Hikari stumbles upon a river.

"Whoah!" Everyone said in awe.

"Let's just have a break." Kylie suggested.

"Yeah! River kind of like a beach party!" Ven exclaimed. Everyone takes their backpacks and put's on their swimming outfits.

Ven, Hikari, and Sora are at the top of the river, and Rku, Kairi, and Kylie are relaxing.

"Yahoo!" Sora shouted and jumped from the river and landed on the water that splashes Kairi, Riku, and Kylie.

"Hello! Relaxing here!" Kairi complained.

"Wahoo!" Hikari exclaimed and jumps from the river landing on the water that splashed Kairi once again.

"Ugh!" Kairi shouted and wipes herself.

"Look down below!" Ven shouted and jumps from the river landing on the water which splashes only Kairi again.

"Ugh! I'm going to relax right under that innocent tree." Kairi announced and she drags her towel under the tree and she sits down until she feel's calm.

"You wanna come and jump on that river?" Riku asked Kylie.

"Well~, I really have fear on heights. So that's why I use elevators instead of esclators." Kylie admitted.

"Come on, just be right besides me and you'll be fine." Riku insisted.

"Um, okay." Kylie responded.

Riku and Kylie are at the top of the river. "Eeek, it's so high." Kylie sqealed and embraces Riku who blushes.

"Um, uh." Riku stuttered.

"Ooops, sorry." Kylie blushed.

"Ready?" Riku asked and Kylie nods. The two then together dives down the river to the water.

**~Group 2~**

Roxas, Xion, Axel, Rein, Namine, and Dai are wandering and walking around. Then they here a growl.

"What was that?" Namine questioned from the growl.

"That was my stomach." Axel admitted.

"Then we need to get something to eat." Dai suggested.

"But where will we get food?" Xion asked.

"I guess we gotta fish." Rein added.

"Fish? I hadn't fished since I was six." Roxas admitted.

"Whatever, I'm just hungry." Axel blurted out.

Roxas, Rein, and Dai are fishing while Namine, Xion, and Axel tries to make fire so they can grill it.

**~Group 4~**

The group tries to avoid the heartless but they can't.

"We can't keep running." Vanitas says as he catches his breath.

"Then we should destroy it." Dawn insisted.

Aqua, Vanitas, and Yosuke summons their keyblades, Leif summons his Sitar, and Dawn and Iris takes out from their backpacks a bow and arrow. So they begin to battle.

Leif begins to play his Sitar which irritates the heartless. Dawn and Iris goes to the corner and hit's some arrows at the heartless. Vanitas uses lighting to shock the heartless. Aqua uses Aero to make it spin. And Yosuke uses fire while the heartless spins.

**~Group 3~**

After they went swimming. They just sit down and talk.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Sora asked.

"I guess, to continue finding that horseshoe." Hikari responded and Kylie then checks the map on where they are.

"Are you and Remi are an item?" Kairi asked Sora.

"Yeah, we are an item. Are you jealous?" Sora questioned.

"Ugh. Of course not." Kairi blushes.

"It's kinda obvious that you are jealous." Ven added.

"Okay! We are at Spring falls river and we are 19 miles away from that horseshoe." Kylie says.

"Then let's go right their for our camping spot so we can rest." Riku said and points to the map.

"Great! Now let's go." Kairi says and the group follows Kylie.

**~Group 2~**

"Ugh! Why won't a damn fish come!" Rein shouted as she wants to throw her fishing stick to the pond

"We need to be patient and calm in order to capture a fish." Dai noted.

"Hey, I think I got something." Roxas says as he tries to pull the fish to him.

"Yay! One down, five to go." Rein moaned and contiues to fish.

Namine, Axel, and Xion finally got some firewood. They place it and the three tries to think of a way to make a fire.

"Does anyone know how to make a fire?" Xion asked.

"Here, let me try." Axel insisted. He summoned his chakrams and made a fire on the wood.

"Yes! Now let's help them fish." Namine suggested and the three helped the others.

**~Group 4~**

The group finally defeated the dangerous heartless.

"Yes!" Everyone exclaimed.

"That took forever." Dawn added.

"Now let's continue!" Vanitas said and the rest followed. Yosuke then notices the heartless moving and hit's lightning that's going towards Aqua. So Yosuke takes action.

"Aqua look out!" Yosuke shouted. Aqua turns around and see's the lightning towards her and Yosuke pushes her out of the way and he get's injured from it.

"Yosuke!" Aqua shouted and cradles Yosuke in her arms. Iris then hit's an arrow at the heartless leading it to it's destruction.

The group were shocked that Yosuke sacrificed himself to save Aqua.

"We need to heal him." Iris insisted.

"But how?" Dawn questioned.

**To be continued...**


	10. Lost in the Forest part 2

**Chapter 10: camping we will go part 2**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I wanna say thanks for the people who reviewed, favorited, and had time to read! Oh! And sorry if it's short. maybe the next chapter might be long if I can focus more.**

**OC:  
**Remi Taylor:(owned by LexxieLuvsU)  
Reinforce:(owned by Silverdragon98)  
Hikari:(Owned by WingBladeWeaver1357)  
Iris Rose Leonheart:(Owned by Silver Magician of Chaos)  
Yosuke Narajima:(Owned by Atomic Slayer Ver. 2.0)  
Leif Barrot:(Owned by Phlanx)  
Dai Musou:(owned by BladeoftheEclipce)

THE NEXT DAY...

~Group 1~

Ulysses, Rebecca, Remi, and Terra are all at the campsite relaxing. Remi then text Terra.

~Terra&Remi's text conversation~

Remi: terra, i'm like SOOOO worried about Sora&others :( wat should we do?

Terra: I dunno. Aqua saved me from drowning & I want to repay her by helping her

Remi: Good idea! But how we will not let Becca&Ulysses know?

Terra: Just stick w/ me & we can do it.

The two were finished with their conversation Remi followed Terra.

"Where do you two think your going?" Ulysses asked.

"We... are... going to the... uh..." Remi stammered.

"To explore!" Terra exclaimed.

"Explore?" Ulysses questioned.

"We are really bored so the two of us want look around mother natures creations!" Terra lied.

"Yeah, so we gotta go. Peace!" Remi panicked and pulled Terra out of the scene.

~Group 2~

Roxas, Xion, Axel, Rein, Namine, and Dai just finished eating the fish they caught. So now they are going to finish finding the golden horse shoe.

"That was an unlikely fish." Namine commented on the fish they ate.

"Your right. It had two heads." Xion noted.

"And it taste too burnt." Rein added.

"I can't believe we had to share that fish, it's very revolting." Dai complained.

"No kidding." Axel scolded.

"Guy's stop fighting! We gotta think the positive. And we need to be the firsts one getting that horse shoe." Roxas explained.

"Even if theirs a golden horse shoe." Rein whispered to herself.

~Group 3~

Sora, Riku, Ven, Hikari, Kylie, and Kairi are on their way to the golden horse shoe. The group are in an akward silence Kylie listens to music, Hikari focuses on the map, Sora, Riku, and Kairi are quiet, and Ven begins to whistle. Riku then finds an acorn and throws it at Ven's head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ven asked loudly and Kylie takes off her headphones.

"Oh great. You stopped whistling." Kylie says in relief.

"I find the whistling annoying." Riku admitted.

"Good thing I have the map. When Kairi had the map, a grizzly bear attacked us." Hikari recalled as she reads the map.

"That was funny when Sora screamed like a little girl when the bear attacked us." Kairi teased.

"At least I can keep promises. The last time you promised, you never made it happen." Sora added to get back on Kairi.

"Guys stop." Kylie says to stop them fighting.

"You did not know what happened! I never intended to break that promise!" Kairi shouted.

"I've waited for you, oh I dunno? TEN YEARS!" Sora blurted out.

"I wanted to go back! And look! I'm here! So I made that promise happen!" Kairi yelled.

"You know what? When you came back I wanted to do this!" Sora yelled. He grabbed Kairi's hand and kissed her in the lips and Kairi returned the kiss. Hikari dropped her map, Ven's mouth opened in shock, Kylie's eyes widened, and Riku just shrugged.

~Group 4~

After Aqua mended Yosuke's wound. Aqua, Yosuke, Vanitas, Iris, Leif, and Dawn are on their way to the golden horseshoe. Dawn listens to music, Vanitas and Leif holds on Yosuke if he falls, and Iris talks to Aqua.

"Do you like Yosuke?" Iris asked quietly to Aqua.

"No. I like someone else." Aqua responded.

"But, he saved your life! I find that romantic." Iris recalled.

"Just ssshhhh! Someone will hear you." Aqua whispered.

"Your blushing! You like him!" Iris pointed out from Aqua's red blushy cheeks.

"Okay, maybe a little." Aqua admitted.

~Terra and Remi~

"We need to hurry before they reach it!" Remi says as she runs fast.

"Diddo that." Terra added as he runs fast with Remi.

~Group 3~

After Kairi and Sora kissed everyone got silent.

"Do you love me?" Kairi asked.

"Yes I love you! Alot! I know I'm dating Remi but that's what I felt when you left me. So I'm showing you how I felt." Sora admitted.

"Ahem! We're right here too!" Ven reminded

"Remi would be furious if she found out." Hikari noted.

"I know. But promise me you won't tell." Sora asked.

"We promise." Everyone said in union and continued walking.

~X~X~X~X~X~

The three groups arrived to the location and looked at each other. Before they ran to the horse shoe, they heard Terra and Remi's voice.

"Wait!(breath)Don't!(breath)" Remi panted.

"If I were you! Do not go close to the horse shoe, it's trap." Terra warned them.

"Why would we believe you?" Roxas asked and Dai get's a small headache.

"Trust them, they are telling the truth." Dai explained. Everyone were confused until, Rebecca and Ulysses comes in.

"Terra and Remi are lying!" Ulysses shouted and Rebecca exchanged an evil glare at Remi.

"If we are lying, why won't you grab the horse shoe yourself?" Terra questioned Ulysses.

"Fine, come on Becca. Let's do it." Ulysses says to Rebecca and she followed.

Once he held the horseshoe he said, "See! Nothing is wrong!" Until, the garbage opener opened. "Uh oh." Rebecca squealed and garbage fell on both on them. Everyone began to laugh at them.

"I think that's what you get from littering!" Iris chuckled

"Ugh! I hate you! You are gonna regret laughing!" Rebecca whined as she takes off the bannana peel in her hair.

"You betrayed us, Terra. Remi. You are banned from the group." Ulysses declared.

"Who cares? Your always mean to us." Terra added.

"I think that's your karma. Since you treat people like garbage, I think garbage treated you like a trash can!" Rein teased and everyone continued making fun of Rebecca and Ulysses.

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone finished camping and they went back to Destiny Islands Academy.

As Rein, Axel, Roxas, and Xion hang out in their usual spot, Rebecca approaches them.

"Hey skunk!" Rein teased and the three laughed.

"Ha! Ha! Laugh all you want! I had an emergency spa appointment and I had to take a shower seven times!" Rebecca shouted.

"Why your telling us this? No friends to talk to?" Xion asked.

"I have friends but they are not here yet!" Rebecca yelled out and stormed off.

"Careful not to fall on a trash can!" Rein shouted.

**Whew! Camping is done! In the next chapter, I have a new OC and Kylie discovers more about her past by meeting her grandmother. R&R!**


	11. The New Student and The Golden Brick

**Chapter 11: The New Student and The Golden Brick**

**A/N: I added a new OC! Thank's for the readers who have waited and hope all of you can review!**

**Here's the new OC's profile:  
**Zeamtra Fair: (owned by 13skywind) She prefers to be called Zea. She's the sister of Zack Fair. She's an Athlete who's ongoing, modest, brave, funny, and always stands up for her friends. She has long black braided hair and has blue eyes. She likes to spar, play bass guitar, and hang out with her friends. She hangs out with Riku, Sora, Axel, Kairi, and almost everyone. Her weapon is a keyblade and materia(in FFVII). She's not just a normal teenage girl, she loves to brawl with anyone she encounters, and when she was young she encountered the darkness and becomes fast friends with Riku.

**OC:  
**Remi Taylor:(owned by LexxieLuvsU)  
Reinforce:(owned by Silverdragon98)  
Hikari:(Owned by WingBladeWeaver1357)  
Iris Rose Leonheart:(Owned by Silver Magician of Chaos)  
Yosuke Narajima:(Owned by Atomic Slayer Ver. 2.0)  
Leif Barrot:(Owned by Phlanx)  
Dai Musou:(owned by BladeoftheEclipse)

The next day,

~Breakfast~

"Did you know that today, their will be a new student?" Iris reminded Dawn, Kylie, and Hikari as they eat their yummy breakfast.

"Yeah. We know." Dawn added.

"She's coming during astronomy class." Iris noted. After a few minutes of silence and eating, Remi comes to the group.

"Anyone wants to come with me to the new opening of a new boutique at Downtown Destiny?" Remi asked innocently.

"Why?" Hikari asked as she takes a bite of her waffle.

"I'm not coming with you. Because I know that you will use me as your personal servant." Dawn blurted out.

"Because, I asked many people and they denied my favor. AND they have a sale that ends today." Remi answered. "So~, anyone. ANSWER!" She panicked loudly.

"If I say yes, will you calm down?" Kylie asked and Remi nodded. "Okay. After school AND after I finish homework. Oh! And don't use me as your personal servant." Kylie says.

"Deal. But you better hurry with that homework of yours." Remi said and left the group.

"Let's go." Hikari says as she puts her bag on her shoulder and the rest of the group agreed and left the building.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Leif and Namine are walking together to school and the two were completely silent. Until, Namine notices at one of the school walls bricks, were glowing bright at Namine.

"Leif! Do you see that?" Namine asked.

"See what?" Leif questioned.

"Over there! At one of the school walls!" Namine pointed out and Leif notices the gleam of light as well.

"Hmmm... I see, let's check it out." Leif suggested and Namine nodded. The two ran to the wall and examined the unusual brick from the wall.

"What should we do with it?" Leif asked.

"Let see if we can pull it out." Namine insisted.

"No, what if something bad happens?"Leif added.

Namine seems to ignore him as she tries to pull the brick off the wall. A few seconds later, Namine finally took off the brick. Suddenly, the brick stopped glowing and reveals to be a golden brick and it has some kind of writing carved in it.

"Whoah!" The two says in awe from their amazing discovery.

"What does it say?" Namine asked.

"It's in some different language and maybe later I can decipher it." Leif suggested.

"Okay! Maybe after lunch we can go to the library." Namine added and the Leif simply nods.

Then, Leif kept the brick inside his backpack and he and Namine continues to go to school.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Everyone beyond the hallways of DIA is crowded and very loud. Rebecca then gets new recruits, her new friends is a blondie named Brittney and a red-headed dim-witt named Portia.

"It's great that you two transferred to this school. I was completly lonely without you two." Rebecca says to her two new friends.

"No biggie. I didn't really like my highschool and I decided to be here." Brittney says as she takes out her notebook.

"Okay! Um-uh, where's the restroom?" Portia asked.

"You passed by it at your right, idiot." Rebecca scolded.

"I did? Oooooh, I didn't payed attention." Portia added.

"Whatever. Let's go to homeroom." Rebecca said and the two followed Rebecca.

When Rebecca was walking, she suddenly felt a thud hit her and it makes her fall to the ground.

"Ugh! Get back here you bitch!" Rebecca shouted and grabbed the strangers wrist.

The stranger is revealed to be a girl with long black braided hair, blue eyes, and she's wearing the school uniform.

"Um, I'm sorry. I didn't saw you. I was being chased by those bullies and-" The girl explained but was cut off by Rebecca.

"I do not care about your whole life story! And I just notice you are new here. Mark my words, I will do whatever it takes to make your life a living hell. Just like the others." Rebecca threatened. "Do you understand?" she asked once again.

"Cut the crap Rebecca! What do you think your doing threating people you don't know, AGAIN." A masculine voice say right behind Rebecca. It reveals to be, Riku?

"Riku. It's none of your business and I was just leaving." Rebecca muttered. "Let's go!" She shouted at her friends and left Riku and the girl. "It's not over yet." Rebecca whispered to the girl's right ear.

"Sorry about that, she's really twisted." Riku says. "So your new here right?"

"Yeah. I'm Zeamtra Fair. Call me Zea. Nice to meet you. Um. Uh." Zea said.

"It's Riku."

"Um. I'm kinda new here and I don't know where everything is and I barely know anyone from here."

"Just stick with me and you'll be alright."

"Thanks. Where's astronomy class?"

"Follow me. That's my first class."

Riku and Zea became fast friends and the two went to their first class together.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Sora and Ven were sitting besides each other while waiting for class to begin. The two were both in silence until Ven began to talk.

"So Sora. About when you kiss Kairi, who do you like like most, your girlfriend Remi or Kairi?" Ven asked.

"Oh I don't know. I like like BOTH of them. It's so hard, Kairi is my childhood friend and Remi and I were together since middle school." Sora blurted out.

"Hmmm. You have lots of thinking to do."

"Easy for you to say. At least your into ONE girl."

"A girl. Who?"

"Isn't it obvious, you and Hikari are despretly in love with each other."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

The two were stopped by Saix, the astronomy teacher.

"Shut your mouths or the both of you will have disciplinary actions." Saix said, Ven and Sora fell silent. "We have a new student that will join with us and she is here right now. Everyone meet Zeamtra Fair."

Zea got up from her chair and said, "Hi! Just call me Zea for short." She says and sat back down.

"Hey! Aren't you Zack Fair's younger sister?" Iris asked Zea and she nodded. "That cool! My brother Leon and Zack are pretty close." Everyone began to talk even louder on how Zea is related to 1st class SOLDIER, Zack Fair.

"Settle down!" Saix shouted and the whole class got quiet. "Let's begin class."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

2 hours later...

After astronomy and social studies was over, it was free period.

, Kylie and Hikari wants to talk to the newbie.

"Hey Zea, I'm Hikari and that's my best friend Kylie." Hikari introduced.

"I've been noticing you and Riku are pretty close. Are you his girlfriend?" Kylie asked nervously and Zea unexceptdly began bursting out laughing. Hikari giggled but Kylie lightly punched her shoulder while looking very confused.

"Ha! Ha! No. That's just funny, we just met and we aren't like 'in love'. We are just friends. " Zea chuckled. "Wait do you like him?" Zea asked.

"Um-uh. Maybe a little." Kylie mumbled.

"That's cute! Zea added.

*Ring,Ring*

"It's science with Vexen." Hikari noted. Zea then follows Hikari and Kylie.

~X~X~X~X~X~

After science and math, it's time for lunch.

~Destiny Islands Cafe~

Aqua sit's alone eating her lunch, until Terra sit's right besides her.

"Hello Terra, what brings you here?" Aqua asked.

"I was just here to talk to you about something." Terra answered.

"Really, what is it you want to talk about?" Aqua questioned.

"Remember that other time at the islands?" Terra asked and Aqua nodded. "To repay you, will you g-"

"Hey you two lovebirds." Yosuke interrupted and sat in between Terra and Aqua. "Was I interrupting? If I did, too bad."

"Ugh! I'm going back to school. ALONE!" Aqua shouted and stormed off because she was annoyed by Yosuke.

"I'm outta here too." Terra added and left the Cafe.

Yosuke chuckles as he put his legs on the table and his arms around his head. Suddenly, Dai pushes Yosuke's legs out of the table.

"Yosuke, it isn't very right to ruin a romantic moment towards Terra and Aqua." Dai lectured.

"Dude, don't lecture me, it isn't church." Yosuke scolded.

"Wait, do you like like Aqua?" Dai asked.

"Why would you care and what is it with you being in peoples business." Yosuke said and left the cafe.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

~After school~

When Kylie was finished with all her homework, she got dressed and went to the mall with Remi.

"OMG! This is a very cute top! I'm gonna go try all of these on!" Remi exclaimed as she was carrying three tops and five dress and she ran to the changing room.

Kylie didn't feel like to shop, so she went outside of the boutique. She notices a white creature with a big red nose and has a balloon tied on it's head, coming towards her and she suddenly fell on the ground as the creature was on her stomach.

"Ow!" Kylie sqealed.

**(Just leaving that part a cliffhanger)**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Namine and Leif are at the library trying to figure out what the brick says. Namine is check at her laptop on how to decipher the brick while Leif is flipping through the pages from a book and writing.

"Namine! I know what it says!" Leif exclaimed and Namine looked at the paper.

"Shhh..." One of the librarians hushed.

"Sorry." Leif whispered.

"Oh-no. This isn't good." Namine said shockingly.

The golden brick reveals to say,

'Let Light and Darkness clash and begin the Keyblade War'

**To be continued...**


	12. Phone Numbers

**Chapter 12: Phone Numbers **

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing The Silver Magician of Chaos! Thanks roelaine for following my story. I think there might be some cheesy love scene with Iris and Vanitas. Also, some shocking discoveries about the Keyblade War will spread. I added my OWN new OC's. **

_OC's:  
_Remi Taylor:(owned by LexxieLuvsU)  
Reinforce:(owned by Silverdragon98)  
Hikari:(Owned by WingBladeWeaver1357)  
Iris Rose Leonheart:(Owned by Silver Magician of Chaos)  
Yosuke Narajima:wned by Atomic Slayer Vewr. 2.0)  
Leif Barrot:(Owned by Phlanx)  
Dai Musou:(Owned by BladeoftheEclipse)  
Zeamtra Fair:(Owned by 13skywind)

"What's bad about a Keyblade War?" Leif asked Namine. Leif isn't really into history class so he doesn't really know the impact of the Keyblade War.

"You don't know? The Keyblade War brings chaos to the world. My father use to tell me that the Keyblade War is the beginning of the end." Namine explained.

"Beginning of the end? You mean, the end of the world?" Leif asked once again and Namine simply nods. "Then we better tell someone about this." Leif noted.

"Your right. Let's go tell Ansem the Wise first." Namine added. Leif agreed to Namine and the two took there stuff and then they ran to the principal's office.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Ow." Kylie sqealed. She then look's at the unusual creature and she decided to hold it. "Hey lil' guy. You look very cute after all." Kylie chirped as she pet's it.

"Thank you, kupo!" The creature exclaimed.

"Are you okay, I'm so sorry. Here I'll help you." A masculine voice says. The boy grabbed her hand as she got up from the floor.

"Um, uh thank y-" Kylie says nervously but she was stopped because she felt something unusual when she just saw the guy. He was tall, he look's the a year older from her, he has black hair just like her's, he has gray eyes, and he was wearing a school uniform outside of DIA.

But she was stopped when the creature hits Kylie in the head by it's balloon. "Ouch. Again." Kylie muttered.

"Sorry. Again." The boy apoligized once again.

"What is that thing? Is it yours?" Kylie asked.

"Actually this is a moogle and it's name is Mog. And it's um not mines actually, it's my sister's pet." The boy answered.

"Your sister? Really? Where is she?" Kylie asked once more.

"She's at-." The boy responded but was interrupted by Remi.

"Hey Kylie, I bought everything that I tried on." Remi says as she put's her credit card inside her bag. "Who's this handsome dude?"

"I-I just met him." Kylie replied. The boy forgot what was he gonna say at first and also Kylie forgot since Remi joined in.

"Really? Come on, let's go at that yogurt shop together because I am hungry." Remi exclaimed. Remi think's Kylie and the stranger should be together like a couple so she planned this.

Kylie and the stranger followed Remi to the yogurt shop as the two talk.

"So~, before we become friends, what's your name?" Kylie asked because that was the first thing that popped into her head.

"It's Kyle Benitez." Kyle answered and Kylie chuckles.

"That really sounds just like my first name, but not the last name."

"Wait I'm guessing, is Kylie your name?"

"Yeah. You got it."

"Your name is just like my sister's name."

"Really? That's cool."

Once they arrived to the yogurt shop, they've got there yogurts and sat at one of the closest tables. Remi got banana-strawberry, Kylie got straberry-kiwi, and Kyle got blueberry, while Mog just floats around the trio.

"Ooops, I'm gonna go to the restroom and clean this smug." Remi says because her yogurt dripped and hit her dress. She then ran to the restroom.

Unexpectedly, Axel, Roxas, Rein, and Xion just arrived to the yogurt shop but the trio doesn't notice that they came.

"Hey, isn't that Kylie?" Rein asked Axel.

"Yeah it is her. Then why is she with a guy?" Axel asked.

"It looks like, A DATE!" Roxas answered.

"Should we tell Riku?" Xion asked.

"Hmmm... Maybe this isn't a date." Rein added.

"A date is when a boy and a girl goes out somewhere fun and romantic." Axel clarified.

"Well, I think yogurt is fun and romantic." Roxas noted.

"Then I call this a date." Xion said.

"What we just can't meddle like that." Rein recalled.

"Who cares, I call telling Riku first and let's just see how jealous he'll be." Axel smirked.

"No~, I'll tell him way before you KNOW!" Roxas shouted and he and Axel raced each other back to DIA while Rein and Xion walks and follows them.

X~X~X~X~X~X~

Namine and Leif finally arrived to the principals office and they waited at the front desk to be called upon on. As they waited, Xehanort came inside the room.

"Are you Namine and Leif?" Xehanort asked sternly and the nodded. "I'm sorry but Ansem will not be talking to you because he isn't here."

"What? Why?" Namine asked.

"Because, he has a family emergency." Xehanort replied.

"But we have urgent news! And it's very important." Leif noted.

"Why won't you tell me so I can pass it on to Ansem." Xehanort insisted.

Namine felt like she couldn't trust Xehanort on such valuable information but, Leif felt like he could trust him as well.

"We'll just tell when Ansem the Wise is back." Namine confirmed and she quickly ran outside of the office as Leif followed right behind her.

"Why didn't you told Xehanort?" Leif asked.

"I just don't trust that old man on a huge discovery." Namine responded.

"You don't even trust Xehanort, how are we gonna tell that we found a golden brick that actually says that the Keyblade War is coming really soon." Leif noted.

"I don't know, maybe next time we'll tell. We just need know more about it, on how to prevent it from happening." Namine suggested.

"Yeah, I'll try to research at my dorm with my laptop and the history textbook." Leif inisted. Namine agreed and the two went back to their own dorms.

Out of nowhere, Xehanort opened the office door and he actually overheard Namine and Leif's conversation and he is now aware of the upcoming Keyblade War.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Kyle, Remi, and Kylie finished there yogurts and are ready to leave.

"I hope I get to see you soon." Kylie says to Kyle. He then takes out a pen from his pockets and wrote something on Kylie's palm.

"Um, here's my number. You can call me anytime and I'm always available." Kyle says as he writes down his number.

"Thanks. Oh! Here's my number too." Kylie said and he handed her the pen and wrote her number on his palm. After, Kyle and Kylie looked at each other and the two felt something different about each other. It's like the two met each other before but they don't recall when.

"Well... bye!" Remi exclaimed as she pulled Kylie out and exitted out and go back to DIA.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Once they were back, Kylie went for dinner and sat besides her friends. Dawn ate and listened to her music, Hikari tries to finish her homework alone, Kylie uses her phone to add Kyle in her contact list, and Iris is keep on trying to call a certain someone on her phone.

"I just can't help but ask, who are you calling on your phone?" Hikari asked as she closes her notebook and textbook and puts her pencil inside her pouch.

"I'm trying to call my brother, Leon." Iris answered as she tries to call once again.

"Why?" Hikari asked.

"I just want to talk to him. I really miss him." Iris responded.

"That's kinda sweet. This is my suggestion, try once more, if he doesn't answer give up. If he does, your lucky." Hikari suggested.

"Okay. This will be the last one." Iris assured. She dialed once again her brother's number.

"Hello?" A femine voice says inside her phone and Iris knew that voice.

"Oh hey Rinoa." Iris greeted. "This is Iris. You know, Leon's sister." Iris noted.

"Yeah! Hey Iris. It's been like a 5 months since the last time I saw you." Rinoa recalled.

"Okay. Is Leon around? If he is, can I talk to him?" Iris asked politely.

"He's not here right now. He just left his phone at my car and right now I'm on my way at the freeway to give his phone back." Rinoa explained.

Iris sighed. "Just tell him I said 'hi' and 'I miss him'." Iris said.

"Okay. See ya real soon kiddo." Rinoa chirped and the two hung up the phone.

"Sooo, what happened?" Hikari asked.

"Rinoa answered the phone." Iris responded.

"Who's Rinoa?" Kylie asked because she's really curious.

"Rinoa Heartilly, famous super model. She's my brother's girlfriend. Leon mostly spends more time with her than me." Iris replied.

"So what your saying is, your jealous?" Hikari questioned her.

"No! I'm not jealous. I just feel like the third wheel when I'm around them!" Iris answered suddenly Vanitas came to them.

"What's up?" Vanitas greeted, Iris then stormed off and went outside. "What's with her?" Vanitas asked.

"She's just in a total funk." Dawn answered.

"What Dawn meant is that she has some family problems that is mainly about her and her brother's relationship." Hikari clarified.

"I think I understand her. Is it okay if I can go talk to her?" Vanitas asked and the girls agreed. He then went outside.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Sora, Remi, Riku, and Zea are just eating dinner until Axel and Roxas comes by.

"What do you two 'goofballs' want?" Remi asked. Axel simply ignored and Zea chuckle.

"Ha, 'goofballs'." Zea giggled

"Whatever. We're just here to tell our 'dear friend' Riku something." Axel answered.

"Then what is it?" Riku asked.

"Uh-oh, this better be good." Sora muttered.

"Me, Axel, and my friends went to this yogurt shop and we spot a 'certain someone' with a date."Roxas explained.

"Who is this 'certain someone'?" Zea asked.

"I think Riku knows." Axel hinted.

"Wait. Do you mean Kylie?" Riku asked as he was dumbfounded by the news.

"Yes my silver haired 'friend'. They were laughing, smiling, talking, eating healthy yogurt, I even saw those moogles that you give to a girl ,and you get the picture of a date." Axel teased. Riku tried not to yell at Axel's face and he knows he's just messing with him.

"Dude, please don't be jealous. You are NOT the jealous type. And you two aren't like together-together so you don't need to be jealous." Sora noted.

"I am not jealous. I don't care if she dates every guy she see's. She's single and free as a bird. And I am not the jealous type of guy." Riku confirmed.

"Ooooh. That wasn't a date Axel and Roxas." Remi clarified.

"You weren't even there and we didn't saw you." Roxas said.

"You didn't see me because yogurt went on my clothes and I had to clean up by going to the restroom." Remi said.

"Then who is that guy that you were with?" Axel asked.

"That was Kyle. We met him when his sister's moogle fell on Kylie and we befriended him. The two even gave each other's number." Remi responded.

"Wait. She gave her number to that guy. I don't even have her number." Riku complained.

"Well I have her number." Remi says.

"Me too!" Sora added.

"Diddo." Roxas said.

"Also me." Axel added.

"I have her number as well." Zea said.

"Man I'm so slow." Riku muttered as he bang his head lightly at the table.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Iris is outside of the building sitting alone at the fountain and she looks at the reflection of the water. Suddenly, she see's Vanitas' face at the reflection.

"What do you want?" Iris muttered.

"I know what your going through and I understand. Since that's another thing we have in common." Vanitas said as he sat right besides Iris. "I really never had some attention when I was back home. I was never noticed and I'm always and will be a shadow."

"No. Your not a shadow. People doesn't know you have a bright light inside of you that is waiting to glimmer. And you know what? I noticed that light inside of your heart." Iris said as she pointed at Vanitas' chest and Vanitas blushed a little.

"You know what I've noticed about you, is that whenever I look at you I see a beautiful, kind, helpful, understanding brunette." Vanitas said. Iris began to blush and smile.

"Really? I never knew you see me that way." Iris blushed. "You know, I see you as a handsome, kind, cute, and funny guy." Iris says.

"Thanks. Can you give me a favor?" Vanitas asked.

"Hm?" Iris questioned.

"Keep smiling for me. It makes me happy when you smile." Vanitas said, suddenly tears fell out of Iris' eyes. "Did I said something wrong?"

"No. My dad use to say that to me before he died. For so long I never heard those words come out of someone. But now, you just made my day." Iris said and she hugged Vanitas. He was surprised intead of backing away, he ended up putting his arms around her.

"You good-for-nothing pervert." A voice says which reveals to be Yosuke. Vanitas and Iris broke out the heartwarming hug.

"It's not what you think. I'm not a pervert!" Vanitas yelled out.

"Yosuke, apologize Vanitas for your unplesant behavior." Another voice says which reveals to be Dai.

"I was just teasing. Your not the boss. So get off my grill." Yosuke says to Dai as he leaves outside. Iris and Vanitas just ignored and Dai follows Yosuke.

"I'm gonna head back and rest." Iris says. "Good night." Iris smiled and kissed Vanitas' cheek. She then ran inside while Vanitas stands blushing.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

~Benitez Mansion~

Kyle then sits and holds a photo of a young girl who just look's like Kylie and then a teenage girl who's the same age as Kylie, wearing a blue dress and heels, she looks like the female version of Kyle who has grey eyes and black hair, comes towards Kyle

"Hey Kyle. Where were you last afternoon?" The girl asked.

"I was at Downtown Destiny and I just met someone that is very similar to." Kyle answered.

"Then who is this 'someone'?" The girl asked as she sat besides Kyle.

"The girl I met looks just like Kylie, our sister" Kyle said.

"Your delusional. Kylie is not 'our sister', we are not even related to her. We're the orphans and she's the true heiress. She's dead." The girl said.

"Shut up! Even though I wasn't her brother by blood, I loved her. I even believe she wasn't dead, I know that girl I just met is her. Even her name is Kylie." Kyle noted.

"Whatever, that's a formality she can't be alive. Even though I was mean, jealous, and cruel to her back then, I never knew she would be gone. I had mixed feelings when she left, I hated and liked her at the same time." The girl expressed. Unexpectedly, an old woman who's 75 came besides the two.

"Hello Kyle, Kyra." The elder greeted. The girl's name is revealed to be Kyra **(Kai-ruh)** Benitez.

"Hi, grandma." Kyle and Kyra said in union.

"I just heard you two talking about my Kylie. Right?" Grandmother explained and the two nodded.

"We just missed her so that's why we are talking about her." Kyle said.

"Okay, you two should be in bed by now." Grandmother noted.

"Oh yeah. Good night." Kyra said and left.

"Good night as well." Kyle said and left also.

Kyle was inside his room thinking of calling Kylie but it was late at night. It doesn't hurt to try, he thought. So he decided to call her.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Kylie and Dawn are dressed in their pajamas and are just sitting on their bed's. Kylie holds her phone and Dawn just can't help but talk.

"Soooo, why are you just holding your phone instead of just sleeping?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know if it is too soon to call Kyle." Kylie answered.

"I don't even care. So what, he's gonna call right now? Ha, ha h-?" Dawn teased but was cut off because Kylie's phone rang. "I think I spoke too soon." Dawn whispered.

"Hello?" Kylie asked. "Kyle? Why'd you called?" She asked. "A date, yes." She confirmed. "We'll meet at the station? Great." She smiled. "Good night to you." She said and hung off the phone.

"Coming from that phonecall, you have a date with Kyle. Right?" Dawn asked as she covers herself from her blanket.

"Yeah." Kylie smiled as she goes to her bed and closes the lights.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Those two new OC's are Kyle and Kyra Benitez. They are just orphans and you'll see how the two sibling's came to the Benitez clan on the next chapter. REVIEW!**


	13. Kylie and Kyle's Date

**Chapter 13: Kylie and Kyle's date**

**A/N: Thank's Silver Magician of Chaos, WingBladeWeaver1357, and Crossroader32 for reviewing my story :) Also, thanks once again Crossroader32 for following my story :) **

~X~X~X~X~~X~X~

_OC's:  
_Remi Taylor:(owned by LexxieLuvsU)  
Reinforce:(owned by Silverdragon98)  
Hikari:(Owned by WingBladeWeaver1357)  
Iris Rose Leonheart:(Owned by Silver Magician of Chaos)  
Yosuke Narajima:wned by Atomic Slayer Ver. 2.0)  
Leif Barrot:(Owned by Phlanx)  
Dai Musou:(Owned by BladeoftheEclipse)  
Zeamtra Fair:(Owned by 13skywind)

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

~Music Class~

Everyone inside the music class room were sitting in chairs while holding their assigned instruments.

"Today we have a substitute and I am hoping that this sub will not be a pain in the ass." Yosuke expressed as he holds his guitar.

"Whatever. I just want this overwith." Dai said.

Rein notices the smile on Kylie's face, so she went up and talked.

"What's with the happy face?" Rein asked.

"I'm just so pumped on my date with Kyle." Kylie answered.

"Really? Congrats." Rein smirked and lightly punched Kylie's shoulder. Suddenly, Xigbar came right inside the classroom.

"Hello you inscolent brats. I'll be your sub for today because Demyx has this 'errand' to do." Xigbar started. "Everyone, put those annoying contraption away." He ordered. Everyone put their instruments inside a case. Kairi raised her hand. "Yes, Kimberly?" Xigbar scolded.

Kairi tried to ignore so she took a deep breath. "Since we have no instruments for now, what are you going to teach us for today?" She asked politely.

"Good question Karey, we will talk about dreams." Xigbar answered and Kairi pouted because Xigbar purposely mistakes her name again.

"Dreams? What does this has to do with music?" Terra asked.

"Just write down one of your ultimate dreams that you wanna accomplish." Xigbar commanded. Everyone took out each of their notebooks and wrote down what they dreamt of.

**(I'm just gonna put what each character wrote at the end of this chapter)**

After, Xigbar grabbed Kylie's paper and didn't even read it. A few seconds later, he crumpled the paper, and threw it at the trash can. Everyone was shocked from what Xigbar did so they fell silent.

"You know what, those dreams are not gonna come true." Xigbar taunted.

"He didn't even read it." Kylie whispered to Rein.

"If your dreams are based on being a teacher, an athlethe, a keyblade master, or anything boring. You'll regret that." Xigbar said with bitterness.

"This is so depressing." Riku muttered.

"Even if your dreams are based on showbiz," Xigbar started. Dawn and Iris looked each other because their dreams were based on showbiz. "It will never and I mean ever gonna happen." He yelled out.

"Showbiz is what I want to do with my life." Dawn blurted out.

"Sorry sweetheart, snap out of la la land and face reality." Xigbar sneered. Dawn bursted out crying as Iris conforts her.

"That is just mean." Hikari admitted.

"Shut your yappin' Heidi." Xigbar scolded.

"You oughta stop being a jerk! And it's Hikari!" Hikari shouted and she was gonna punch Xigbar but Ventus grabbed her.

"Why are you making us feel so, down?" Zea questioned him but he didn't respond to her question.

"Maybe you have an ambition in showbiz, so you take out your disappointment, shame, and dishonor on us." Dai theorized.

"Okay Jedi wannabe, just shut your yappin'." Xigbar scolded.

*ring*

*ring*

"Aw~, I was going to make fun of you more. Well I guess your all dismissed." Xigbar said. Everyone inside the classroom rushed out immediatley.

~Hallways~

Iris went to her locker and takes her materials needed for her class. Vanitas then comes to her.

"Hey Iris." Vanitas greeted. He then notices Iris with a sad expression on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked and she didn't replied. "C'mon, you can tell me anything."

"Aww, fine." Iris says. "During music class, Xigbar was saying that dreams really don't come true. I have this dream to be a star. I just don't want be some random person on the yearbook, I know want to be somebody." She explained. Then that made Vanitas thinking.

"Hmmm... Well there's a solution to your problems." Vanitas said.

"Really?" Iris questioned him.

"I'm suggesting you should join this year's school play." Vanitas suggested. Then Iris knew that was her chance to be a star.

"Your right, I should." Iris said.

*ring*

*ring*

"I gotta go to class. See ya!" Iris chirped and left Vanitas. He then closed Iris' locker and followed her to class.

~(Time Skip, Lunch)~ Destiny Cafe'

Ventus just bought his lunch at the Cafe' and he then saw Sora eating alone, so he came and sat by him.

"Where's Remi, Riku, and Zea?" Ven asked as he took out his sandwitch.

"Axel and your brother Roxas are talking to Riku, Remi is with Hikari and the others, and Zea is with Rein and Xion." Sora answered.

"Okay." Ven said. A few minutes of silence and chewing led Ventus saying something. "I know this may be personal but remember what happened between you and Kairi at camp, Remi will find out sooner or later."

"I know I know, I'm just torn between current girlfriend and my childhood lover. I'm not cheating on Remi, I just love both of them." Sora explained.

"Here's the first thing to do if your torn between two girls, break up with Remi and forget about Kairi so you can run away from that problem. If you can't to that, just follow what's inside your heart." Ventus suggested.

"Eh, I'll just go to the second option." Sora decided and continued eating his lunch.

"I'm just wondering if Hikari ever talks about me." Ventus added.

"Uh, why did you just asked that. And I dunno if she does." Sora said.

XX

Riku, Axel, and Roxas are having a conversation about Kylie dating Kyle and Riku wants to find a way to stop the date.

"As much as I want to ruin their date, no. I don't think Kylie would appreciate me for doing that." Riku confirmed.

"Fine then, let your girl being in the arms of the wrong guy." Axel noted.

"Yeah Riku, don't suffer yourself." Roxas added.

"Whatever" Riku muttered as he rises up from his seat. "Wait why I'm with you two assholes." Riku says as he left the two.

(Time Skip, After School)  
~Kylie and Dawn's Dorms~

Dawn lies down on her bed and does her homework while Kylie changes to another outfit. She then comes out of the bathroom wearing a simple yellow dress, her 'Kylie' necklace, and her brown wedges.

"How do I look?" Kylie asked as she twirls around so Dawn can examine her outfit.

"You look too innocent, but it look's fine." Dawn answered.

"'Innocent'? Wait, I should change it?" Kylie questioned.

"No, don't change it. I was just sayin' you look innocent, not ugly." Dawn snapped.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go now. See you at dinnertime." Kylie said as she took her red purse.

"Wait, did you finished your homework?" Dawn asked before she left.

"Yeah, I finished it. I hid it somewhere you won't find it." Kylie responded and closed the door.

~School Quad~

Namine and Leif are sitting by the grass and they are still examining the golden brick they recently found.

"Anything, significant about this brick?" Leif asked.

"No." Namine answered. "We only just found out that there's a Keyblade War coming soon, but we need to know more about it so we can be prepared."

"I'm just, thirsty." Leif expressed. He had't brought a drink yet and he felt hydrated.

"Well here's a splash you douchebags!" A familiar voice shouted. Namine and Leif turned as they see Ulysses and the foothball players with water bottles. The boy's then threw their water towards Namine and Leif, even the brick got wet.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" The jocks and Ulysses laughed and left Namine and Leif soaked.

~Twilight Town~

Kylie and Kyle met up at Twilight Town so they can begin their date.

"Hey!" Kylie exclaimed as she run towards Kyle.

"Glad you made it!" Kyle said.

"So, what are we gonna do here?" Kylie asked.

"First, let's have some sea salt ice cream." Kyle answered.

XX

The two went to an ice cream shop and just got themselves some sea salt ice cream. After, they then went back outside.

"Mmmm... This taste good." Kylie said as she licks the ice cream.

"You know, their's a better place to eat this." Kyle suggested.

"Really? Where?" Kylie asked.

"I'll bring you there." Kyle insisted. He then grabs Kylie's hand and she then follow's him.

The two went inside the station and ran to the stairs and they then arrived at the top of the clocktower of the station.

~DIA~

After Namine and Leif dried themselves, both of them noticed th brick.

"Leif! Look what it says! Their's a new writing!" Namine exclaimed. The two read the following writing;

_13 darkness, 21 light. One may prevail..._

Now that left Namine and Leif wondering what light and darkness meant in the brick.

XX

Iris now decided to sign-up for the school play. She went to the outside hallways of the school and she spotted the School Play Sign-ups. As she goes towards it, she see's Dawn writing on the sheet.

"Dawn? Your signing up for the school play?" Iris asked. Dawn turned around and looked at Iris.

"Yup." Dawn answered.

"I heard the entire Drama Club will write the play." Iris added.

"Yeah, your right." Dawn said.

"So, what role are you gonna be?" Iris asked.

"The lead female role of course!" Dawn responded. Iris's eyes widened and she was shocked because she wouldn't compete against her and she doesn't want their friendship to be torn apart because of some role. What will Iris do?

**A/N: Left a cliffhanger. So stay tuned! I know, Kyle and Kylie's date isn't descriptive so I want to put that up in the next chapter. Wait I have a question, should I make this Kingdom Hearts fanfic but it's Glee themed with Kingdom Hearts Characters. Answer by reviewing. **


	14. Shared Past's

**Chapter 14: Shared past **

**A/N: I know, another late update. I'll try my best! The name of this chapter is based on Riku and Zea's sad and heartwarming conversation.**

_**OC's:  
**_**Remi Taylor:(owned by LexxieLuvsU)  
Reinforce:(owned by Silverdragon98)  
Hikari:(Owned by WingBladeWeaver1357)  
Iris Rose Leonheart:(Owned by Silver Magician of Chaos)  
Yosuke Narajima:wned by Atomic Slayer Ver. 2.0)  
Leif Barrot:(Owned by Phlanx)  
Dai Musou:(Owned by BladeoftheEclipse)  
Zeamtra Fair:(Owned by 13skywind)**

The next day,

Kylie, Iris, Dawn, and Hikari are at the tables eating their breakfast. Dawn didn't hesistated to talk to Iris since yesterday, while Iris didn't want to say what's bothering her so she kept silent. and the table was completly silent. Hikari began a conversation.

"Um, Kylie." Hikari started. "How's your date with that guy you kept talking about?" Hikari asked.

"Eh, it's great." Kylie answered. "I had fun, he had fun." She replied sheepishly. "Well, something else happened."

"What happened? Did you guy's kissed?" Hikari asked curiously. That made Kylie laugh.

"No, that's way too early and we didn't even kissed." Kylie chuckled. "I was gonna say that after we ate ice cream at Twilight Town, we visited his home."

~Flashback~

_Kylie's POV_

_Kyle wanted me to visit his home because I wanted to get to know him more better. Well, he was going to tour me around his big fancy villa that resides at Destiny Lands. He had to get something from his room so he left me waiting at his living room. I got up from the soft couch and I looked at the pictures on the table. I think their was a picture of him when he was young and he was next to a girl that kinda looked like me. That made me wonder if that was me or I held another picture of an older woman with that girl who looked like me, and maybe the entire family with Kyle in that picture. I felt like I know them and I'm forgetting something important._

_"Who are you?!" A femine voice shouted. That voice startled me causing me to drop the picture. The glass shattered and the picture was ruined. "What the hell!" The girl shouted. I turned and saw girl who seemed my age wearing a uniform just like Kyle but the girl version and she seemed angry at me._

_"Um-uh, sorry. I didn't mean to break it." I stuttered. Man, that sounded stupid._

_"Why you broke that? Grandmother would be mad! Ugh! You moron! Your just like my sister!" The girl shouted and she pushed me to the ground. I got up but I accidently place my hands at the shattered glass making my hands bleed._

_"Ow!" I shouted in pain._

_"That's what you get, karma." The girl sneered. "What are you? A maid?" The girl asked rudely._

_"Kyla! Leave her alone!" A familiar voice shouted at the girl. That girl, I think her name was Kyla. Wow, Kyle, Kyla. I think their parents gave thought into their names._

_"Shut up Kyle. Who is that anyways?" Kyla asked angerly._

_"That's Kylie, my friend." Kyle answered._

_"Kylie? Hm, I think I made a new enemy." Kyla said. Great, first Rebecca and now her! Kyla then exitted the scene leaving me and Kyle._

_"I'm sorry about Kyla. She has that spoiled brat thing." Kyle apologized and he then noticed my bloody hands. "Look, your hands are bleeding. Here I'll get the First Aid kit and I'll help."_

_End of Flashback_

"So Kyle's evil sister Kyla hates me and I have bandages on my hands." Kylie concluded as she show's her hands to her friends.

"Now that's just sad, you and Rebecca and now that Kyla chick." Hikari said.

"Yeah," Kylie added. "that's enough about me, so how's your training with Ventus?" Kylie asked.

"It's okay. I still can't summon a keyblade and for now I gotta borrow his friend Terra's wooden keyblade." Hikari explained.

"That's great." Kylie commented. "So Iris, Dawn. What's wrong with the both of you?" Kylie asked.

"W-what?" Iris asked as she snapped back into reality.

"Well, the after school we both saw each other at the bulliten board. I also found out she's joining the play. I want to be the lead, but Iris want's to be the lead." Dawn explained.

"Uh-oh, that's mean one of you will be the lead while the other is left heartbroken." Hikari added.

"You think I don't know that Hikari," Iris said. "maybe it's best if Dawn has the role."

"No, we'll get the role fair and square." Dawn insisted.

"Hello adopted neanderthals." A familiar, yet evil feminine voice scolded. That is no other than Rebecca.

"*cough* Asshole!" Dawn coughed purposely causing Iris, Kylie, and Hikari to giggle, while Rebecca growls.

"Did I heard something?" Rebecca questioned.

"No, I just felt a tickle in my throat." Dawn lied.

"Anyways, what are you of all people doing here?" Hikari asked.

"I went to the bulliten board to sign-up as a lead in the school play, as usual. And I saw two names in the female lead section, and I saw 'freckles' and 'blabber mouth' in the list." Rebecca explained. 'freckles' was Dawn and 'blabber mouth' was Iris. That made the two growl.

"So what? You got stiff competion." Kylie said. "Gonna threat them into the play?"

"Yes." Rebecca answered.

"If you are, I think I'm seeing the 'Cowardly Lion' from Wizard of Oz. But you seem like the scary lion." Kylie said determinley and she wasn't afraid to say it. That made Hikari, Dawn, and Iris smile and giggle.

"Take that back you bitch!" Rebecca sneered. "Ugh! I'm leaving so I won't get infected from your failure!" She shouted and ran out embarassed.

"I gotta say, that was priceless!" Hikari exclaimed.

"C'mon, let's go talk about it on the way to school." Iris noted.

XX

Xion recently put her books at her locker. She then see's Dai being harassed by some of the jocks, so she help's out Dai.

"Now give me the answers of page 45!" The jock shouted as he shoved Dai to the lockers.

"Isn't that cheating?" Dai questioned him, making the jock feel guilty. "Would that be sinning?"

"Don't turn this around! GIve it!" The jock shouted.

"Yeah Dough! What your doing, is sinning!" Xion sneered and joins the conversation.

"X-Xion, it's not your business! So scram!" The jock yelled.

"No, you scram! Now get the hell out of my face and do something better to do!" Xion shouted causing the jock to run away.

"T-thanks Xion. i would've taken care of it." Dai said as a few red shades form into his cheeks.

"You know your not alone. Their are people here to help and surround you." Xion added. "Anywho, let's go to class." She noted. The two then walked together to class.

XX

Riku, Remi, Sora, and Zea are inside homeroom sitting and talking while them and the rest of the class wait for Mr. Saix to come.

"I wonder how Kylie and Kyle's date went?" Remi wondered. "I think it's very romantic!" She exclaimed. That made Riku sigh and he looked down. Zea and Sora noticed.

"Remi, you should tone it down!" Zea whispered.

"Yeah, look at Riku." Sora said quietly to his girlfriend.

"It's okay guy's, it look's clear that Kylie and I were never meant for each other." Riku said in a sad way.

"Dude!" Zea said as she punched Riku in the shoulder. "We all know you two were destined for each other, so don't say that!"

"Pft, what a worthless fantasy." A cold, yet sinister masculine voice says. It was no ther than Ulysses.

"Ulysses, what do you want?" Sora asked.

"I hadn't tormented anyone in twenty-three hours, so that's why I'm here." Ulysses answered. "I heard Kylie is dating some guy outside of our school, I pity you from your failure Riku. You even call yourself a man." Ulysses taunted.

Riku then got up from his chair and his fist had a dark aura and only Zea noticed it. "Shut up!" He shouted, and Sora and Rein tried to hold him. Ulysses chuckled.

"Pathetic attempt." Ulysses sneered as he went back to his group. The black aura in Riku's fist began to fade.

"Riku, calm down." Sora said as Riku sits back to his seat.

"He's saying the truth, I am a failure." Riku muttered. Just in time, Saix came inside to begin astronomy.

"Okay class, let's review from yesterday." Saix began. Everyone sat back into their seats.

From what just happened made Zea thinking why that dark aura popped into his fist, should she try to help him, and should she tell her dark past to him.

XX

Inside the teachers building was Xehanort and Xigbar talking about a certain subject.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" Xigbar asked.

"I recently discovered that one of the students in this school found out that their is another Keyblade War." Xehanort replied.

"What're we gonna do? When will it happen?"

"Unfortunatley, I don't know. But all I know is that we need to gather thirthteen darkness, twenty one light. The two will clash and create the X-blade and open Kingdom Hearts."

"Now that sounds epicly awesome. Well inside my history book, the people for example Princess Cosmos who made the Keyblade War possible will be reincarnated."

"That is true. We will have more research on that." Xehanort said.

XX

Inside Drama class, was mostly all the students. Drama class is mandatory for everyone because last year a few people joined. All are brainstroming for a play to write since the school didn't want to pay copyrights of some plays such as Hairspray, Grease, Wicked, etc..

"Oh! I got an idea!" Rein exclaimed.

"Yes, Reinforce." Demyx asked.

"Just kidding, I got nothing." Rein admitted.

"Be serious everyone, keep thinking until something pop into your heads." Demyx encouraged all the students who were sitting on their desks.

Namine and Leif sat besides each other and still thinking. Leif then get's his book out of his bag. He then took the book and opened it and it was actually his History Book instead of his Litreature Book that had many poems that inspire him to think of a play.

"Aw, man." Leif moaned.

"What?" Namine whispered.

"I accidently got my history book instead of my litreature book." Leif answered quietly.

The conversation was over so the two could still think of an idea for the play. Leif flipped to any page in his book, it then went to the history of the Keyblade War. He then read the whole entire section and it hit him. He decided to write a play about the Keyblade Wat. He then raised his hand.

"Yes, Leif." Demyx asked.

"Why won't we do a play about the history of the Keyblade War with some important figures of the war and some fictional characters to top it all." Leif suggested.

"Now that is what I call a play!" Demyx exclaimed. "We shouldn't make it too boring so let's add some ideas."

Remi's hand raised into the air first. "Yes, Remi?" Demyx asked.

"What about some forbidden love! The warrior of darkness and the princess of light which is the daughter of Princess Cosmos. the two fall in love and fight for their unbreakable love!" Remi suggested.

"Great!" Demyx chirped. "We got the romance and the history, let's put some more ideas." He said and Vanitas raised his hand. "Vanitas."

"I have a friend that will join the play and I think she had a great voice, let's add some music into it." Vanitas suggested, he meant that Iris was the friend he knew who joined the play.

"That's good but who will write the songs?" Demyx questioned and Kylie raised her hand.

"I volunteer to write some songs for the play." Kylie insisted.

"Thanks. So we got that covered. We will add some action and the storyline and bam we got ourselves a play." Demyx explained.

Everyone in the room cheered because of all the plays they've done, this play would be successful.

XX

Drama class was over and Aqua got her books ready for the next class. She then closed her locker and saw Terra coming to her.

"Hey Aqua!" Terra greeted.

"So what brings you here?" Aqua asked.

"Since I don't see Yosuke so, you wanna hang out with me at Destiny Cafe'? I just want to get to know you more better." Terra said and blushes came into Aqua's cheeks.

"S-sure! I would love that!" Aqua exclaimed.

"What class you have now?" Terra asked.

"Herbology."

"Me too. Mind if I come with you?"

"Not a problem."

Aqua and Terra then walked together inside the classroom. Yosuke then came out of the background and felt disappointed.

"Yosuke, I never seen this side of like her don't you?" A voice from behind revealing to be Dai.

"Okay fine, I do like her." Yosuke admitted.

"I know you won't listen to what I'm saying but if you are, dn't just stand their, fight for your love." Dai insisted and left Yosuke alone.

"Should I?" Yosuke asked himself.

XX

Beyond the hallways was Kylie getting her books. She reached for the book she needed but then it slipped from her hand causing it to fall. She cursed to herself and bends down but she saw a hand get the book for her. She went up and saw no other than Riku holding the book.

"Here, you should be more careful next time." Riku noted, then shades of blush formed in Kylie's cheeks.

"R-Riku, thank you." Kylie stuttered as she grabs the book from Riku and she closed her locker. After, she and Riku walked together.

"I really hadn't talked to you in a while since the last conversation we spoke about." Kylie realized.

"Yeah." Riku agreed as he puts his hands on his pockets.

"About that girl you mentioned before." Kylie started. "Um, I think you know that I had a date and all. My date mentioned a girl that you said you knew before and that girl had the same name of the girl you once told me about." Kylie explained. A flashback the hit Riku.

_(Flashback)_

_At Destiny Islands, a young Riku sits at a paopu tree besides a young Kylie. The two began to talk._

"_So Kylie," Riku started. "What was your hometown like?" He asked._

"_I live at a big place with my mom, dad, and adopted siblings." Kylie answered._

"_What do you mean 'adopted siblings'?" Riku asked._

"_My parents found a toddler girl and a toddler boy at our doorsteps. We didn't know who owned them so we adopted them. Their new names are Kyla and Kyle. But now they are doing their studies right now." Kylie explained._

"_Oh, do you miss them?" Riku asked. Kylie nodded._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Helloooo? Earth to Riku?" Kylie said and Riku snapped into reality. "You sorta dozed off."

"What you just said, your date is named Kyle right?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kylie answered.

"Well, my friend had a brother named Kyle and it look's like that's some connection." Riku said.

"Okay, I think I'll get going. See ya later." Kylie said as she rushed to class.

Riku then had to do some thinking. So Kyle is Kylie's adopted brother but she doesn't remember or realize it.

XX

It's lunchtime and Hikari and Ventus eat lunch together at Destiny Cafe'.

"Hey, should I join the school play?" Ven asked as he tries to swallow his turkey sandwitch that he ordred from the cafe'.

"Really? You would join the school play." Hikari responded.

"You know me, I want to start something new." Ven smiled and Hikari chuckled. "What's wrong?"

"Some mustard is left on your face." Hikari replied. "Here, I'll get that off for ya!" Hikari insisted.

She took a napkin and slowly wiped the mustard out of Ven's chin. Then Hikari's world froze and even Ven. The two looked eye to eye to each other. Ven looks at Hikari's sparkly blue eyes and his heart thumped louder. Hikari also looks at Ven's mesmerizing blue eyes too.

"Hey Ven! Hikari!" A bashful Sora exclaimed, causing to break Hikari and Ven's romantic moment towards each other. "Ooops! Did I ruined your moment guys?" Sora asked. An angry Ven and Hikari turn to Sora.

"Dude, of all times, you had to ruin this one!" Ven complained.

"Tee-hee, sorry." Sora squealed and then rushed off causing to bump into no other than Kairi. "Sorry Kairi!"

"It doesn't matter. I'll just leave you." Kairi muttered.

"Kairi, wait!" Sora yelled out and grabs Kairi's wrist.

XX

Riku spent his lunchtime at Destiny Islands. He sits alone and isolated at the beach. He then sensed someone coming towards him. He turned and saw no other than Zea.

"Zeamtra? What're you doing here?" Riku asked. Zea then giggled.

"I followed you here so I can talk to you." Zea answered. "Call me Zea for short." She chirped and Riku just nodded.

"So what are you gonna say to me?" Riku asked once again.

"Since the few days I've been at this school, I sensed some darkness within you. And I noticed you trying to control your darkness from fighting Ulysses." Zea responded. Riku was astounded by what she said. How did she know?

"Is that all?" Riku said in a cold way as he got up and was about leave Zea. "You have no idea what it felt 'cause you were never pulled into the darkness."

"Wait Riku, I'm trying to help you." Zea said polietly, but Riku ignored her. "You're not the only one who fell into the darkness. Because I myself once fell into the darkness!" Zea admitted.

Riku stopped and his eyes widened.

XX

Back at the Cafe', Sora grabs Kairi's wrist.

"Let go!" Kairi shouted and Sora let's go of her.

"Kairi, I know you have some sparks left inside of you. All I want is to start over. I want to be best friends with you again."

"Me too, I want to start over." Kairi agreed. "Hi, I'm Kairi." Kairi introduced and extended her hand.

"And I'm Sora." Sora introduced as he extends his hands.

He and Kairi's hands intertwined and shooked hands.

XX

At Destiny Islands, Zea began to tell her side of the story.

"I was ten years old and that's when my older brother, Zack left and went to join SOLDIER." Zea began. "He and I are like inseprable but I let him follow his dreams. Well like two years later, he hadn't replied to my letters and I'm twelve in that time. I was really desperate in seeing my brother so I ran away so I can find him. I stayed at this certain place but I can't say and I accidently opened the door to darkness. Voices came into my head telling me once I stepped into that dark corrider I would see my brother once again." Zea continued causing her eyes getting wattery.

"You don't need to tell me." Riku said.

"No Riku, you need to hear me out." Zea added. "I decided to step inside so I did. But I didn't know that the darkness would take my heart. I still hadn't seen my brother and I went home. I told my parents about the darkness so they helped me fight it. They had to send me for therapy's about like two I had to first of all accept that darkness, also I needed to overcome it. I was fourteen when everything was gone." Zea concluded. Tears then came out of Zea's eyes and she began sobbing so Riku conforted her by hugging her.

"That story is very similar as mines. You wanna hear it?" Riku asked and Zea nodded as she wiped her tears.

"I was twelve at that time and I wanted to find my friend that left me and even travel around many worlds. A Seeker of Darkness tempted me into embracing the darkness." Riku started.

"Wait, is that Seeker of Darkness is named Ansem?" Zea asked.

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"That was the man who made me open the Door to darkness."

"Oh, well I fell into his trap and stepped into the darkness. You know Sora, well he helped me snap into my senses and I resisted the darkness since Ansem lied that he would promise me finding my friend. Sora had that special light within him and he was the reason why I was free from the darknesses grip. For a while, I was back to normal but Ansem keeps coming into my dreams saying that I'm still not free of the darkness. Sometimes, I kept my distances away from some people especially Sora. I regret that day from happening and I blamed myself for this darkness inside of me." Riku concluded.

"Your story seems for sadder than mines. But still, you're not alone anymore. Sora, Kairi, Remi, and I are here. Even Kylie." Zea reminded. Then a beep ringed in Zea's watch. "Oh. Lunch is over. C'mon, lets go!" Zea exclaimed and Riku nodded.

"Zea," Riku began and Zea turned around. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For what just happened. Your right, I should open up to others."

"Your welcome." Zea smiled.

**A/N: YEAH! Finished another chapter! Hey, if you mind, can you check out my other fanfics called Kingdom Hearts 4 and Kingdom Hearts: Without you. I feel like no one reads it. One more thing, please review, as usual. **


	15. Thanksgiving

**Thanksgiving Chapter**

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to all! I'm keeping the previous chapter on hold so I can do a special Thanksgiving Chapter for all of you! Surprise Appearence from another Final Fantasy character, first was Squall and Rinoa and now someone else! Forgive me because I was in a hurry 'cause I'm gonna go to a Thanksgiving Family Dinner in a few. And lastly, I'm very thankful for all of you reading this fanfic, now I'll just let you all read :)**

**Remi Taylor: (owned by LexxieLuvsU)  
Reinforce:(owned by Silverdragon98)  
Hikari:(owned by WingBladeWeaver1357)  
Iris Rose Leonhart: (Owned by The Silver Magician of Chaos)  
Yosuke Narajima: (Owned by Atomic Slayer Ver. 2.0)  
Leif Barrot: (Owned by Phlanx)  
Dai Musou: (Owned by Bladeof theEclipse)  
Zeamtra Fair: (Owned by 13skywind)**

_DESTINY ISLAND ACADEMY  
November 21, 2012, Wednesday_

School is over and tommorow is Thanksgiving and their will be no school on that special day.

~Auditorium~

Inside the auditorium were Aqua and Kairi who are in charge of planning some events for the school. Right now, they are planning the Thanksgiving Feast for the whole school that happens tommorow evening.

"We got the decorations?" Kairi asked Aqua who's holding a clipboard and pen.

"Yes. Namine will help decorate." Aqua answered.

"Okay. The food, the setting?" Kairi asked once more.

"Yes. Don't worry Kairi, everything is fine." Aqua reassured.

"Your right, I should be fine 'cause everything _will _go as planned." Kairi agreed.

"That's the spirit!" Aqua exclaimed.

~Music Room~

Inside the Music Room is filled with musical instruments and not a single soul was inside until Kylie who's carrying her notebook and a pencil comes in. She was really bored and had nothing to do so she will spend some time with her music. Kylie then looked at all the instruments that surrounded her, she then stopped at the black grand piano in front of her. She sat at the chair put her notebook and pencil at the stand. She then touched a key and began to play a tune.

_Meanwhile..._

Riku just got out of detention because he had three missing assignments in a row and that lead into a detention. He check his watch and it was _3:39_ and realized he spent an hour for detention. He sighed and decided to go straight to bed even though it is the afternoon. As he walked through the hallways, it was silent until he reached to the Music Room.

He really enjoyed the music and he then saw that Kylie was playing the piano. He decided to speak to her.

"Hey." He began and the music stopped. Kylie turned and saw Riku.

"Oh, hey Riku." She said.

"That sounded beautiful" He complimented. _'Why did I said that? That sounded retarded.' _He thought.

"Thanks." Kyie blushed. _'Stop blushing' _She thought to herself.

"Can I teach you a piano lesson?" He asked as he stepped inside the room.

"Like you play." Kylie chuckled.

"Of course I do, when I was eight exactly." Riku noted. The silver haired teen then went right behind her. "I'm gonna place my hands on top of yours so I can show you." He insisted and Kylie nodded. He slowly placed his hands on top of her's and their hands were together. Kylie then blushed again.

The two then began to play the piano.

_'I kinda, like this... Wait what am I saying?' _Kylie thought as they play the piano.

_'This feels weird.' _ Riku thought.

A minute passed and the music ended.

Embarassed and felt akward, Kylie blurted out,"Thanks for the lesson." as she quickly took her notebook and pencil and rushed out of the room.

"Um, your welcome?" He said confusingly.

~Detention Room~

It was the second time shift for detention. Inside were Mr. Xaldin, Rein, Yosuke, and Axel. They did a horrible prank on Xigbar that caused him to go to the emergency.

"Since I'm very lazy to just watch you three, I decided that you guys will help out in the Thanksgiving Food Drive for the orphans at Midgar." Xaldin announced.

"Yes!" Rein exclaimed. "At least we get to do _something, _instead of sitting here for an hour!" She added.

"First, carry all the canned food to here and put all of it in a box that will be transported to Midgar." Xaldin ordered.

"Too much work!" Yosuke groaned. Rein the punched his arm.

"Hey! Do this for the orphans!" Rein noted.

"That's great I get to see this compassionate side of you." Axel admired and Rein blushed.

"Thanks babe." Rein smiled and kissed Axel in the cheek while Yosuke groaned in the cheesy moment.

By 10 minutes, they carried alot of the canned foods from the pantry to the detention classroom.

"That's what I call, heavy duty." Yosuke commented.

The three then carefully put the canned food in each boxes that will be sent at Midgar. After, all that work, they sent all the boxes to Xaldin.

"Thank you children, you've been a great help." Xaldin thanked.

~Auditorium~  
Inside the Auditorium was Aqua, Kairi, Namine, and some people who are helping out for the feast.

"Namine, since your a great artistic person I have met." Kairi started. "You will help me by decorating the auditorium with some of those guys."

"They are part of art class with Namine." Aqua noted.

"Um, sure. I'll do it." Namine accepted.

"Great. C'mon Aqua, we need to put the dress code on the bulliten." Kairi said to Aqua. She then exitted the auditorium followed by Aqua.

Namine let out a sigh and started at the clipboard that Aqua gave her. There was a picture on the clipboard and that's how the auditorium will look like.

"Guys, I'll be right back to get the supplies we need." Namine said to them. She then walked off the auditorium.

Namine went inside the art classroom and took the whole box of colored papers, markers, glues, and other supplies that are needed. She struggled her way out of the room and she couldn't see the way because of all the stuff she's carrying.

_Meanwhile,_

Roxas just went to the park so he can go skateboarding. Now he's back and riding his skateboard in the inside boundary of the school. He felt relaxed and his very excited for the Thanksgiving Feast tommorow.

He's riding his skateboard along the path until he saw a girl holding a huge box.

"Watch out!" He shouted. Namine then ran and fell on the grass.

Roxas was going to continue riding but he felt bad doing that to the girl. He decided to stop and help her.

"I'm really sorry," Roxas apologized as he bent down and help bring all the supplies back into the box.

"Ehrm, it's okay." Namine muttered. Roxas turned and saw the face of the girl.

"Namine, I'm _so _sorry. How will I make it up to you?" Roxas asked as he and Namine got up from the grass.

"You don't need to." Namine said.

"No, please. Um, I'll just help you..." Roxas trailed off and then stared at the stuff inside the box. "Do whatever your doing."

"You mean your gonna help decorate for the Feast?" Namine questioned him and Roxas nodded. "Sure."

"Here, I'll help carry that box." He insisted.

~Grocery Store~

Hikari, Zea, Vanitas, Ventus, and Iris are at the grocery store because they are going to help get some ingredients for the Thanksgiving Feast.

"We need to get some sugar, bread, gravy, and all these stuff on the list." Hikari explained.

"To make it easier, let's just make it easier by seperating these three sections. The first is Hikari and Ven, second one is Vanitas and Iris, and the rest are mines." Zea suggested.

"Yeah, that seems more easier and that will save some time." Iris agreed.

"Let's do this!" Ven exclaimed while Vanitas nods in agreement.

The four agreed to Zea and seperated so they can find what they need.

As Iris and Vanitas scanned the whole section for gravy.

"Did you find anything?" Vanitas asked Iris.

"I found it. I'll try to reach it." Iris answered. She extended her hand and tried to reach the top shelf that was taller than her. "Ugh!" She groaned.

"Here, I'll help" Vanitas insisted as he tries to reach it as well

_Meanwhile..._

Hikari and Ven were walking together to get some turkey. They were silent until Ven began to speak.

"So Hikari, any progress in summoning a keyblade?" Ven asked.

"No. What's wrong with me? I can't summon a keyblade. Am I fit to weild a keyblade." Hikari expressed.

"Nothings wrong with you. You just need some time and don't say that. You have a bright heart and that's why the keyblade chose you." Ven explained, he realized that his heart was speaking for him.

"R-really?" Hikari blushed.

"Yes. Now let's go get that turkey." Ven said.

_In the meantime..._

Zea is just looking for some bread and five other things on her list. As she entered the bread aisle, she took some loaf of bread and placed it at the cart. _'Great, just a few more and then I'll wait for the others.'_ Zea thought. She then felt something tapping in her back to she turned and saw a guy who's in his mid-20's, has black spiky hair, deep blue eyes, and wearing a SOLDIER uniform.

"Hey sis." The man greeted.

"Zackie!" Zea exclaimed as she hugs her older brother into a tight hug.

"Can't breathe." He gasped and Zea quickly let go.

"Sorry Zack. Oh my gosh, why didn't you told me you'd stop by?!" Zea asked.

"I was gonna call you but their's no connection when I was riding on the airplane. Also it's almost Thanksgiving, I just wanna stop by while I was busy." Zack responded.

"Really? You came just for me even though your busy?" Zea questioned him.

"Of course, your my little sister." Zack answered.

"How'd you found me here?" Zea asked again.

"I went to your school and they said your here helping out to some feast." Zack replied.

"Zea, who's he?" A voice from behind asked. The two siblings turned and saw Iris, Hikari, Vanitas, and Ventus waiting for her.

"He's my brother, Zack." Zea introduced.

"Nice to meet you Zea's friends." Zack said while the four smiled. "Is Zea being a good girl?" Zack teased.

"Shut up!" Zea giggled as she lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Not to intrude your family moment, the others are waiting." Vanitas reminded them.

"Gotta go! See you later on tommorow!" Zea said as she followed her friends.

NOVEMBER 22, 2012  
THANKSGIVING DAY

~Auditorium~

Late at evening, the whole student body went inside the auditorium to celebrate Thanksgiving together just like a family. Everyone was dressed formally but not too much the boys wear sweater vests and girls wear some autum dresses. The decorations was fantastic and the students enjoyed and even the teachers.

"Best Thanksgiving Feast Ever!" Kylie exclaimed.

**A/N: Yeah, please tell me what you think. I think I did a horrible job on this chapter because I was in a hurry :(**


End file.
